PaperPlanes
by CanoeKeyPaceHeGrit
Summary: Story Scarlet Black is one of the few girls that truly believes in love. Just not for her. Even with mystical parents Story is just your normal teen. Someone is waiting for her, one trip to La Push changes everything. Sethxoc
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic. This really was put out there to, you know, see what happens, lifes all about that. I resonantly had my tonsils taken out and this is what got my through that whole week. Trust me, in your reviews you have a right to say anything you want. Go ahead flame me. Just be sure to put constructive critisism in it!**

**Disclaimer- Stephanie owns all characters(duh) exept for Story. Oh yeah, I also don't own Mrs. Crowe(shh, don't tell her I wrote about her).**

Five hundred thirty five, five hundred thirty six, five hundred thirty seven, five hundred(no I'm not counting sheep)thirty eight. There are exactly five hundred thirty eight ceiling tiles, seven windows, twenty desks, five computers, and two hundred floor tiles. I counted. Somebody had their left over lunch out. I could smell it; tuna noodle casserole. My stomach twisted and growled making a few annoyed heads turn from their reading. Why me? The room got silent again, Mr. Greyson had fallen asleep. All you could hear was his soft snoring. Some Gothic chick got out her Ipod and was blaring the music. I bet her parents don't even care that she has detention. Especially if they let her out of the house in a mini skirt and fish nets. My Mom would skin me alive if I ever went Goth. I'm sure Mom was pretty upset, now that this was like the fifth time I had detention, this year.

I feel that school has nothing to do with learning anymore, the teachers could care less. So first I tried using my voice and talking irrationally. The school thought I was complaining, so that's why I get here, detention number five. All I wanted was to give a little life to everyone's day, so sue me.

This last prank had been so worth it. Me and my best friend snuck bubble-bath into the restroom and put it into the toilets. When class was over there were a flurry of girls rushing to the bathroom. You should have heard their laughing when the room started filling with bubbles. Then the evil witch, Mrs. Crowe, walked out. Her face just read, "my office now!" Two words, detention sucks. At least I get my homework done.

The Strawberry Shortcake watch on my hand read 4:10, five more minutes. Thank God it's Friday. This really gross boy in the back corner farted SO loud. Of course it started smelling and everyone was laughing, not caring to hold it in. The door called to me. My eyes were watering. I was about to go stick my face in that kids casserole when finally, the bell rings. Freedom! Our little stampede came hurling out of the classroom coughing and laughing but all the same. I yelled bye to Megan and started skipping to my Dad's car. Yes, skipping, no one was around.

"Hey," I murmured as I got into the old Rabbit. I knew my dad wouldn't be too upset. He was a lot like me in that way.

He rolled his eyes then said, "what cha do this time?"

"Just filled the girls toilets with bubble bath." I swear he smirked. Jacob is pretty cool, he's a werewolf properly known as a shape shifter. Shocker, tell me about it. With his long black hair and built bod, you can tell he doesn't look at all old enough to be my father. I'll even admit that I can see why my mom married him. Hope that didn't sound weird. I pulled the car mirror thingy down and looked at my face. It had been through a lot of teary laughing today. Most people say I look a lot like Jacob, with my black hair and thick dark lashes. My cheekbones were high. I also got that from my dad's Native American heritage. Sadly, I didn't get my moms brown eyes. Even better, mine are a deep forest green that stand out and illuminate my features. Word is that my eyes came from my grandfather Edward's mom. Her name is Elizabeth, she died when Edward turned. I was a mix of every one. Mama gave me her hair. Most of the time it's rather straight but just slightly wavy and full. My favorite thing about my face are my lips. They are called rosebud lips; the kind that women had in the 1800's. Full but small. You might say I am beautiful. People often do. If there is one thing that I will never do though, is to brag. I have friends all shapes and sizes but I love them all the same.

"So Story, me and your mom were thinking about taking a trip down to La Push tomorrow. Do you want to come and meet my side of the family? I know it's kind of sudden but I'm sure you would love La Push. It's got beautiful landscape. You could get some major painting done."

"I guess I can go, but why now?" This was so random.

"Look at you. I'm your father. I can tell when you need a change of scenery because your mind's getting restless. I also want you to know the family before you turn 18 and run off." His black eyes turned to me and he gave me a half smile.

"I'm not going to run off." My eyes wandered back to him.

"You are too much like me. It's OK, you need to have your own life."

"Deep Jake, honestly." I turned my head back to the window and looked out at the country side. The rest of the drive was dead silent.

When we got home I hopped out of the car and slung my worn book bag over my shoulder. My hair was caught so I pulled it of off my neck. Jake came over and casually slung his arm around my shoulder. That was his way of comforting me from what my mom was about to throw at me. We walked up the steps and he opened the white, creaky door. After I got in, I threw my back pack on the floor right next to the umbrella holder, making it wobble. The room smelled delicious. At least she was cooking happily.

"Do you even try to be careful?" A soprano voice rang from the kitchen. I gave Jake a look.

Might as well get this over with fast, like a bandage. The quicker you rip it off, the less pain you end up with. Jake took this time to go to the den. You know for a dog, he is such a scaredy cat.

"Want me to help you cook?" One last shot at getting on her good side.

"Go ahead, I need you to crunch up some crackers. We're making a casserole." What a coinkydink **(coincidence for those that don't know).**

I reach in the cabinet and pull out the Zesta crackers. Maybe she'll just ignore the conversation all together.

"Sometimes Story I just don't understand you. You do things so differently than me. We can all see that you are different than me, but why do you have to make such wrong decisions?" Never mind. It's lecture time. For now I just fix the crackers. I don't really want to talk.

"When we go on this trip I want you to be on your best behavior. No silly pranks even though there will be people trying to encourage them." She pulls her bronze curls up in a messy bun and shoots me a look that says, I mean business.

"I don't see what the problem is, they don't hurt anyone. I've made it this far without doing drugs or smoking. You never look at the good things!" "Cool down Story, my mom began. You're making the crackers turn to dust."

"I'm just saying, some people don't like your silly pranks. Maybe you should grow up a little, in a few months you'll be off on your own." Just be quite.

I take the bowl full of cracker crumbs and place them next to her. Jake walks into the room and I walk past him heading to my bedroom. I'm tired of her always yelling at me. I know she means well, but come on.

Before I leave, I turn around and forcefully say,"Maybe you need to realize that I only have one life and I plan to live it." Then I run up to my bedroom.

**Yeah, see you didn't die. Terribly sorry if my grammar is horrendous. We have a sucky language arts teacher, *cough cough* Mrs. Crowe**.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter two. Shouts to LOveLifeTwilight and Alexia-Faith for being my first peeps to review! Your comments are what made me go on! This chapie is longer. Hope you enjoy!! I need a few more reviews if I go on. Not many.  
**

My room is my sanctuary, the place I can go to think. I pull of my shoes and trudge over to my bed then flop on it, spread eagle. Before drifting off to take a nap, my computer makes a ding noise telling me someone is on IM. Taking my time I slink over to my computer. It's Megan.

_My parents want me to go to La Push, this little Indian reservation out in the middle of no where. _I push send.

_How long?_ She sends back.

_Few weeks, give or take._ I send the message.

It takes a few minutes before she sends a message back. I have started doing my nails. Deep purple seems pretty good.

_That long? Cool, don't worry about me, my martial arts has improved. You should go learn some really weird Indian dances and crap like that then come teach me._ You gotta love her.

_Fine, I'll go run wild with the Native people like a crazy maniac while you sit in school and do your work._ I click send

_That's the spirit.*claps hands*_ I don't think anyone will ever understands this girl.

_Only for you, maybe I'll meet a hot boy and fall in madly in love, then never come back. I'll build a house and everything with little naked Indian babies running around in the yard. Meanwhile my lover boy will be perfect and sweat and funny. Nothing at all like Colby._ Message sent.

_Easy on the stories I'll have nightmares. Babe, Colby was a ree-ree. If I were him i would have never cheated on you. You weren't meant to be together anyway. Remember my dream, I truly believe that someone special is out there waiting for you._ She replies.

_Oh yeah, guys fall for me all the time. I trip them._ I click send yet again.

_You can't be serious, you make people turn heads, even women. Go have your fun in La Push if you know whats best. Just don't forget to call me!_ Megan signs off.

Sleep, sleep just calls to me. This time I don't waste time as I sprint over to the bed and jump on it. Poor landing. My head falls off the side so I can see out the doorway and standing in the hall is Mom. Just when I was about to rest. So this time I do one of my masterful and anything but graceful flips off the bed tumbling to the floor. It is pretty hard living with cool parents with special powers when somehow fate didn't give you any.

"You'll be eighteen in a few weeks, I just hate to know that your one more year closer." She looked so pitiful. I gave her a nice big hug to tell her I wasn't as angry as I had been. She unhooked my pale arms and padded back over to the bed.

"Did you ever know why we named you Story?"Some people like my name, some don't. It's original, and it suits me. She sat cross legged on my bed then patted the seat next to her.

"First off I had to give you something better than my name, Renesmee. What was mom thinking?" She quietly murmured the last part to herself.

"When me and Jake found out that I was pregnant we were ecstatic. We didn't even think I could have kids, but here you are. I was slightly worried I mean a half shape shifter and a half vampire doesn't make any sense. But look at you. Apparently you are full fledged human and the day will come when you pass on. You were a Story that had yet to be written. You probably still are unwritten."

To make the mood happier I started singing in a very off key voice trying to make her laugh," I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined. Staring at the blank page before you, open up a dirty window, let the sun illuminate the words you could not find. The rest is still unwritten." I am very surprised I actually knew those words to it. Sorry, complete boy band girl.

"You definitely didn't get my voice" She chortled.

"I'll take that as a compliment" I said back. I bit my bottom lip; a naughty habit I had gotten from Bella, my grandmother. We sat like that for a while just talking. She was trying to understand me, my conscience could tell. Jake walked in with a phone in his hand.

"Sure, sure Seth we'll be down there the morning after tomorrow at around sixish, maybe." Someone said something back that made Jake laugh.

"You sound excited. Things been boring without me down there haven't they?" Jacob reached up and brushed his stubble.

"Here do you want to talk to Story?" He handed me the phone, I mouthed a "no" and waved my arms quite spastically at the stupid thing. I had to grab it; he wouldn't give up.

"Umm.....hi?" It came out more like a question. I could hear breathing on the other end. Freaky pull number uno.

"My name's Story." You idiot, he already knows that.

"Seth." That's all he said. God, he sounded so hot. A very deep husky voice. Hot. Hot. Hot.

"I can't wait to meet you" Breath Story breath. What do you say to that?

"Umm..... Dido, you want to talk to my dad again?"My voice sounded squeaky. Nope that didn't sound rushed at all.

"Yeah.... so.... I'll see you in a few." Aww! Even he was stuttering. Probably just making fun of you. Crap.

"Sure" Almost as if the phone was on fire I handed it back to Jake and gave him a death glare.

"You're going to love her Seth, very quirky as she is. You'll be great friends." Oh Jake, one of these days I am going to have to teach you a lesson.

That night I fell asleep right away. I was zonked. Sometime in the middle of the night I awoke to a train passing by. Usually they help me sleep. Not now. So instead of actually passing right back out, I laid there and laid there some more. When all the sudden I was interrupted with a very rude thought. Seth has to be at least a bligilion years older than me, why am I so nervous? He sounded young enough. I bet he's really cute. Yeah, with my luck he'll be some nerd that lives with his mom. He'll have the glasses and everything. I can't help it, I'm laughing. Hope I don't wake anyone up. Come on, forget about Seth, you need sleep. Not helping. To get my mind off of things (hint, hint) I started packing my clothes. La Push was cold from what I had heard, so I packed warm. But just in case, I packed one bikini, you never knew. Unlike my Mom, I was into fashion. This had made Alice very happy. My look was very artsy and eccentric. I had gotten many complements.

Next thing I know I'm being woken up and I can feel the sun poring on my skin. Some one is stroking my back, making me even more tired.

"What time is it?" I say groggily, my throats sore.

"We need to leave soon." My Mom whispers.

"Shit....talki mushrooms!" I sit straight up and look at my Mom. The cover up worked.

"Help! What am I going to wear?"I practically scream.

"Calm down, Alice has already been here." She laughed at me. Safe, I looked over and saw an outfit laid out on my chair.

The shower was nice, but in record time. I noticed that the shampoo was different. Little person named Alice. Don't you just hate getting out of the shower and then it's like, bam. Cold,cold,cold. I take my time and dry my hair with the hair dryer. Oddly enough, it is pretty curly today. It still spilled almost all the way down my back but with more glamor. Sweet. If everything goes wrong today, I will have one plus side.

With my towel wrapped around me, I dash back to my room and examine today's outfit. All it is, is a cute green spaghetti strapped top that matches my eyes(**p****icture on p****rofile**). Then there are some white washed jeans, not skinny. I put all this on and run back to the bathroom. I don't really need any makeup, but girls gotta love the eye liner. Not too much. Done.

The doorbell rang from downstairs and someone yelled, "Popsicles home."

I quickly grabbed my suitcase and turned my lights off in my room. While lugging the suitcase down the stairs, one stair at a time, I looked at all the family pictures. There was one of Mom when she was a little girl, then right next to that, there was one of me as a little girl. She was all cheers but apparently some one had taken my blanky away that day. Then there was one of Jake's family. They were all at a bonfire of some sort. Everyone was smiling at the camera trying to keep composed. You could tell they were laughing through their cheeks. All of them had very dark hair and were built like Jake. The couple in the front stood out. The woman had three small pinkish scars running down her face. The man held this look of wisdom and authority. This was Sam and Emily. That's all I knew. The rest of the boys wore huge cheeky grins. One boy had looked away at something when the camera shot. I noticed he had a black baseball cap in his hand. From his side profile he looked younger than the rest.

"Are you coming?" Mom looked up at me with curiosity from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah." I pushed the suitcase down the stairs and it went tumbling. Luckily it didn't hit anything. I saw Mom roll her eyes and I ran down after it two steps at a time. When I reached the living room I was greeted with a small bark. A little dog trotted up to me and perched its' tiny paws on my knees. This was Popsicle, he is a Pappilon. I love him dearly, we are best buds. My arms immediately reached down to pick him up.

"Have a good time?" Popsicle looked up at me and gave a little whine.

"I know, it's getting boring around here for me too. That's why we're taking a road trip." I told him as I twisted his fur in my fingers.

"We're about to leave, so get anything else you might need then put Popsicle in the dog carrier." Renesmee told me softly.

I put Popsicle down and he ran into the other room. My thought raced through anything I had forgotten to pack. I did a scan of the downstairs bathroom and grabbed a few feminine necessities then stuffed them in my purse. Shoes. Might need those. I felt like calling for them and I did once. There's the culprit. Popsicle sat in the den gnawing away at my crossword puzzle converse. I walked over and knelt down next to him.

"I know you have great style boy, and I have to agree those shoes are awesome. That's why I bought them, for me." He pulled out one of the light purple laces, it now hung out of his mouth on each side.

"Okay guess I'll have to go get the vacuum cleaner, remember last time?" I slowly started to get up.

"Not talking to that dog again are we?" Jake stood in the doorway with his arms crossed over his muscular chest. Popsicle growled from the floor.

"No, of course not, why would I do that?" I quickly snatched him up and scooped up the shoes. Looks like I'll have to get them on in the car I thought as I walked passed Jake.

As we were walking down the hallway, he told me that he would be waiting in the car. I put Popsicle in his blue carrier and gave him a treat. Once I had grabbed my black jacket we walked out the door and down the drive way. While I was unhooking the picket fence gate I took one last look at my home and murmured, "bye house."

**Seth, the fun loving native- coming soon to a story called PaperPlanes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay, I can talk again. Even if I do sound drunk. I'm thinking about updating something every weekend. Keep an eye out, they could become closer. It really depends on how school goes. Everyone pray for no homework. *Gets down on knees* ****Shouts to liljenrocks, you have reviewed twice.  
****Here's a few good fan-fiction stories you should check out. **

**Broken by Alice Laughed- Even if you don't like Quil/Claire it's such an excellent story. Best Quil/Claire there is. Ever. **

**In a manner of speaking by Momentarily Infinite- It's about Embry and his imprint. Totally and utterly sweet.**

**Song for Chappie: Here without you by Push Play. Diffenitly should listen to it while reading, repeat it if needed. Chapter is sort of important, we come to find that Storys' life hasn't always been sushine and rainbows. **

Recap-

_As we were walking down the hallway he told me that he would be waiting in the car__.I put Popsicle in his blue carrier and gave him a treat. Once I had grabbed my black jacket we walked out the door and down the drive way. While I was unhooking the picket fence gait I took one last look at my home and murmured, "by house."  


* * *

_

Mom opened the Rabbits' door for me and I was shocked to see how much stuff was already packed in. I only had a little space to sit, at least I'm small.

"Sorry you'll have to sit Poppy and the carrier on your lap." Popsicle barked at his nickname. Mom walked back over to her side.

I hoisted the carrier up and got into the vehicle. Luckily Popsicle wasn't too heavy. But the carrier was and it was jabbing into my side. Let's just hope Poppy doesn't decide to go pee pee.

"Can we just tie this stupid thing to the top of the car, please?" I gave my best puppy dog eyes when Jake turned around in his seat.

"I'm serious!" He just laughed at me.

"Sure,sure. We can try."

I got Popsicle out and put him in the floor. Jake came over to my door and took the carrier.

"Why'd you take the dog out? I thought we could leave him in there, you know, more room." I covered Poppy's ears for dramatic affect.

Mom turned up the music and started singing along to All American rejects new single "Gives you hell". Now's where most kids would be telling their Mom to stop because they were "so not cool". Thing is, I can't, she looks like she's my age. I was bobbing my head to the music when Jake got back into the car.

He slapped his hands against the steering wheel and said,"Finally we can leave."

By now Poppy was up in my lap and breathing in my ear. At least he doesn't have bad breath. After a while he settled down and snuggled between my legs. This was going to be so boring. I rolled down my window for some air and threw out my gum. I wonder if it ever hits the car. There was this game I liked to play in the car to keep from going insane. I tried to make up life stories for the people that passed us in their car. Sometimes they were talking on their phone looking angry. Then they would shut their phone and start crying. Every now and then I would see someone singing along to their radio acting really stupid. Those were the ones that had just given up on caring about anything. I admired these people.

Driving. Driving. Driving. The funniest thing I saw was a bird poop on the window. Mom and Dad were talking about irrelevant stuff and I desperately wanted music. Music is life. I like a lot of different music. Can't say I am that fond of rap or country, but no offence to those who are.

"How long is it going to be? I have to pee, ha, I rhymed." That last part was meant to be said in my head. Again? They should stick a name tag on me that says, Hello my name is.... Dr. Freaking Seuss.

Jake chuckled softly and said,"it's going to get dark soon, we'll be there by morning. We just passed a sign that said the rest stop is about an hour away. Think you can wait?" He looked at me in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah." Like I was going to pee on the side of the road in front of every drive by. Don't get me wrong I might do it. If I was dared.

My Ipod looked like gold right now. I hadn't used it yet. Ya know, Low battery. Lifes a bitch. Mom was curled up asleep so I pulled it from my bag right next to her. After I put my ear buds in and turned the music on, I leaned my legs forward and pulled my cell from the crack in the seat. There were two unread text messages. The first one was from Megan, it read:

Any crazy Indians yet?

Love Megan

My second was also from Megan, all it said was, "hello anyone there?" I replied back:

Here now. Except 4 my dad, I won't be meeting anyone by that nature till 2morrow:(

Texting seemed boring at the moment so my phone was put to rest. The little dog was sleeping at my feet keeping them warm. I noticed dad had his right hand in Moms as she was sleeping. They were so cute together. Jake would swim the ocean for her. I liked to think about my mom and dads relationship. It was strange how two opposites could attract so much. She was perfect for him, in every way.

I'd had a few relationships in the past. Boys always ended up being total jerks, taking advantage of me. Well, except for Tyler. It was three years ago. Every now and then I'll talk to my psychiatrist about him, but usually I don't want to talk about it. The way his ocean blue eyes were so deep that you got caught in them. When I learned what happened, I wanted to jump from the balcony into his ocean eyes. He had gotten cancer. I was fourteen. Too young to understand. That's when Mom and Dad got me a psychiatrist. She helped a little. Me and Ty never broke up, not really. There was no need to. One of the only things I remember about that time was when I threw a fit and destroyed my room. The ripped up pictures of me and him are under my bed. We had been friends our whole life. We started dating when we were like twelve. He died a month after I turned fifteen. All the signs of depression were there. Like I said, I was young. I like to say he was my first love. Well, the young type of love. He had been my first kiss. I'll always remember how awkward, but special that had been.

His last words to me were that someone was waiting, my soul mate, the angels had told him. Remembering how I had started yelling at him and saying that angels were stupid makes my stomach lurch. Jake had had to pull me out of the hospital room. I was a mess. Getting over it was difficult, all the nights spent in the empty cold bathtub crying; my green eyes always red and puffy the next morning. Megan saw my depression and befriended me. I thought she was crazy just talking away to me down the school hallways with her cheery blond hair, me never talking back. You can't truly get over something like that. My mind had shut down around that time. Luckily my brain kept out a lot that happened. A way of protecting me. The car pulled into a parking lot. My eyes wandered up, we were at the rest stop.

"Nessie, do you want anything? We're at the rest stop." Jacob whispered to Mom. She groggily shook her head and swiped her face. This oddly reminded me of a cat. She then proceeded to get out of the car and wait for me.

A few people were sitting on the outside benches talking on their phones. Tall lamps illuminated the stone pavement giving an eerie look all around. All you could hear where soft voices and Mom's flip-flops. I opened the door and we stepped into the warmth of the room. Immediately my stomach growls and I jump; then head over to the vending machine. Mom runs to the bathroom. Guess she had to go bad. The sound of the vending machine gets louder and my Doritos drop to the bottom. I reach my hand into the flappy thing and retrieve them. Choosing to save them for later, I put them in my purse and head to the bathroom. When I get in there I am met by the sound of puking. I peek between the stall door and see bronze ringlets.

"Mom, you alright?" I say to the stall door.

"Just car sick, that's all." First thing I notice, she never gets car sick, ever.

Remembering why I was in here, I step into the empty stall. Mom flushed the toilet and went to clean her mouth out. When I was done, I grabbed my purse and left the stall. She was still standing in the mirror. The faucet was one of those stupid motiony things so it took me a few tries to get it on. After I was done, I did a quick touch up on my eye liner.

"Your hair looks really pretty today" She complements me in the mirror.

"Alice changed the shampoo, don't worry, I brought it with me." Sure she could tell I was trying to make things lighter but she didn't say anything. There was a knock on the door and I cracked it open.

"You were taking a while, Popsicle looked like he could kill me." Ever since Poppy was little he hasn't gotten along with Jake. You see, Popsicle likes to dominate.

"You guys can go back to the car. I'm going to get a cappuccino." I opend the door more and let Mom out.

"Go ahead, don't be too long." He put his hand around Moms waste and they walked out together.

This stop was taking longer than needed so I fidgeted around while making my drink. Come on, come on, yes. Grabbing the cup not caring that it was scorching I dashed back to the little Rabbit. I got a few prolonged stares all from men as I jogged through the parking lot, chills went down my spine and I got up to a sprint. Right as I pushed Poppy over and jumped in we sped off.

"Easy Jakey, my stomach is sick." He slowed down right away getting a few honks from sleep diprived drivers.

"Need anything?" He said back to her, clearly conserned.

"Just sleep." She sighed.

She was on the other side of me so when she put the seat down it's not like she squished me. I'm still here. Driving. Driving. Blah, blah,blah. Don't you just hate driving when your in the back seat? At around 1:30 I couldn't take it anymore.

"Dad, can I drive? I'll be more than careful." Driving was something that soothed me. I loved to drive, especially at night, when you saw all the city light. Even if there wasn't very many cities around. And it was morning, technically.

"That's fine, I was about to pull out the tooth picks for my eyes." He whispered back to me.

He pulled off the side of the road, the bumping on the edge didn't seem to wake Mom. I got out and switched places. The Rabbit drove smooth, some how Jake had kept the car in good shape over the years. Time went a lot quicker now that I was driving, by around about 4:15 the scenery started to change becoming more lush and green. It was slightly eerie going through small roads with towering trees surrounding the little car. Maybe I should wake Jacob, I feel like I'm getting close. Well, trying to get him alive is an option. Succeeding, I'm not so sure. Exactly how are you supposed to wake some one up from the backseat when you're in the front? There's also the fact that Mom is asleep. Yelling is on my list. Poor Mom.

"Where are we?" A husky voice says from the backseat making me jump.

"God, you scared me. I haven't even checked the map lately." I say as I hand him back the map. Couple more minutes and he answered me.

"You do realize that we are only about fifteen minutes away."

"What do you know? My instincts are perfect." Actually it was luck.

Jake started to pat Nessie's shoulder and whisper in her pierced ear that we were close. She soon steered and he leaned back.

"Yep, we're close." Mom whispered when she woke up and looked out the window.

It was quiet for a while. You could only hear faint splatters of rain on the hood. I wasn't really paying attention when out of the corner of my eye, I see sandy fur dash into the road. The roads slightly slick there is no way I'm stopping. Big brown eyes stare back at me. So helpless and frighted. Bushy tail straight up. A large thud is heard against the car.

* * *

**Oh no? *audience gasps* What could it be? You'll have to wait and see. Ignore my ryhming, didn't mean to. Ok, so my updates are about to get shorter now that spring break is over. Don't worry, I don't practice Hermitchryism!  
**

**Shouts to anyone who has ever had cancer. There probably is a cure, but scientist don't want to give it because ya know, doctors want to make money.**

_**Seth, a fun loving native and total hotty- Coming soon to a story called PaperPlanes! **_**Get your tickets by clicking the review sign right below.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N: Here's the trade. You review for me I review for any of your stories! New policy starts right now.**

**Seth is in this chapter. A little. I had some trouble getting their first meeting straight, but we don't get to know him that much till later.**

**PS: If and when you review, you can mention a cool song for next chapter. Who knows, maybe I will choose one and dedicate it.**

**PSS: Just to clear things up, I have heard the song, Paper Planes by MIA and I will be making this one of my songs for a chapter, might be last one. Not sure yet. You should so check the song out. Fun to dance to, it gave me the name to the fanfic. **

**Song for Part One: The fear by Lilly allen**

**Part One: **

"What was that?" Moms' frantic voice was heard over my heart erratically beating in my chest. Holly hell, can a teenager have a heart attack? Once Megan took her ADHD medicine with red-bull, her dad got overprotective and took her to the hospital. She never did have a heart attack. My chances were completely minimum.

"They just don't know how to get out of the way. It was either run it over or murder us all. I chose the latter. F*kn Squirels. I swear, one day they will come together and destroy the universe." I put my hand that wasn't on the steering wheel on my thudding chest.

"You killed a poor innocent Squirrel." Mom said flatly and gave me a you-did-not-just-do-that sort of look.

"Fine, next time I see road kill, my heart will become ashamed with quilt." My eyes rolled without even thinking. She mimicked me so mother like and stared back out the rain spotted window.

"Hey mom, what are the guys like down in La Push?" A female teenager has a right to be curious. I'm sure there's a law somewhere, if you searched hard enough. Also, a girl needs to be prepared for anything, epescially the way my life twists and turns.

"Really sweetheart, they're just overgrown teenage boys. They would do anything for anybody. Most of them are loads of fun. You'll get along great. Don't worry about it." She reassured me with a warm smile pulling up her plump lips over her brilliant white teeth.

"I'm not worried, just want a heads up." I said. A teenager has every right to be curious. It's probably a written law. Also, a girl has to know what she is about to face. Especially a girl that has things tend to go wrong all the time.

"There it is." She pointed to a fairly small house on the side of the road. It was a two story, much taller than wide house. I pulled up into the drive way careful not to hit the mailbox. Ivy slowly crawled its way up the side of the house almost touching one of the windows upstairs. This place had painting potential. Not that I had done a good drawing or painting in ages. The wheels made a sticking noise on the wet pavement as I edged up closer to the garage door.

"Are they even awake?" Would Emily really stay up to see us? The lights were all out, but I thought I saw a curten fall back from the window right next to the door like a person had been peering out.

"They were expecting us to be here a little later, but I'm sure someone's awake." Jake whispered.

"Come and get your dog, he's stuck in the floorbored oposite of me." I smiled, glad they had made it the whole way in a stuffy old car without killing each other.

A porch light flickered. The rain had let up a lot and now it was just a light drizzle. Popsicle was asleep when I opened the door. Mom was walking up the stone pathway. I wrapped my hands around the exhausted dog and then stuffed him in my over sized coat. With Jacob lugging a couple bags, I followed him to the porch. The air around was still; almost as if someone had sucked all of natures natural noises away. Like the whole reservation was on edge. The red glow of street lamps cast shadows down the street. Cold chills ran down my spine. Jake knocked on the door softly and a couple minutes later it opened up revealing a petite tired looking women. She had girlish features but you could tell she was older. This defiantly wasn't Emily, the women had full round cheeks and beady eyes. No signs of tissue damage.

"Jacob, is that you?" She stared wide eyed at Jacob then glanced at me and Mom.

"Well Kimmy, who else would it be?" He grinned a full grin at the small women. She stepped out and gave him a hug then turned and gave us one also.

"They not tell you I was coming?" He asked as she leads us inside. The house was dark. A lamp was turned on, creating the only sourse of light.

"Me and Jared just got back from my parent's place. We stayed for a week to cetch up with them. He just dropped me off a couple of minutes ago." Her voice was soft and calming.

"So he's not here?" Duh Jake, she just said that. Try to use what brain you have.

"None of them are here, except Quil. They caught a scent-" She took a weary glance at me then a light bulb clicked and she went on,"- They've been noticing them off and on recently, don't worry though, some leeches are just passing through." She lead us to right in front of the stairs so that now we could look up into the dark upper hallway.

"You must be very tired. Quil and Claire are up in Justin's old room. There's only a guest bedroom left. You can sleep on the couch." She pointed her bony finger at me.

"Kim, this is Story, mine and Nessie's daughter." Jacob intoduced us keeping his pearly grin. His teeth are whiter than mom's.

Secretly he bleaches them at night.

Not really.

"I can tell. She has your complexion but also that unnatural beauty." _She has your complection and unnatural beautly. _Oh my god, like I really care.

"Thank you." I murmured and became interested by the floor. There was a baby spider crawling across the wood towards Kim's bare feet. I demolished it with my sneaker. Is it just me, or have I become a potential murderer?

**Wanted: Story Black. - Keep all children in house at all times. Who knows what this one could do.**

"Nessie, you OK?" Aw, dad's so caring towards her. Just recently I had been noticing the looks he gave her. Before when I was younger I just said it was love. That was then. They way he would stare at her for hours was unnatural, almost stronger. Who knows, why do I get worked up over such things.

Don't ask.

"Just really tired. I'm going up to that guest bedroom," she says as her small mouth opens and lets out a yawn. Her pale hands reach for the banister and she walks up the carpeted stairs. How she manages to look gracefull while almost dead tired, I will never understand.

"Think I'll be heading up too, you OK squirt?" Jacob threw me a questioning glance.

What is a squirt exactly? Hum, I've always wondered.

"Yep." I say popping the P.

"Come with me." Kim grabs my hand and pulls me into the large living room. She then proceeds to remove the back cusions from the red pull-out couch. I began to help because just sitting there is wrong, and weird.

"So listen, trick with the pull out is to sleep on your side, other wise we'll have to call the chiropractor to come and pull you apart when you wake up." I chuckle at her not-very-funny joke to show I'm alright around her. Kim hands me a white pillow and I take it. It smells like fresh motel. I throw it on the now pulled out bed. A silence spreads, only slightly awkward.

"So....-" She ruffles her wavy black hair."-I'm going to start cooking breakfast for the pack. You can go change if you want in the bathroom. Down the hall to the left. If you need anything, don't be afraid to let me know." She smiles and pats my back telling me that I'll do fine here in La Push. Populatoin, less than a thousand. I watch her walk down the hall through a pair of French doors to what I suppose is the kitchen. Then I grab my white baggy sweats from one of the bags Jake brought in.

I stare down at Popsicle then sigh as I say,"looks like it's just you and me buddy." He looks at me like I am mental.

Can't exactly say I'm not.

When I reach the bathroom I flicker on the lights and shut the door, trying not to slam it and wake every person in this house. Popsicle whines from outside but I ignore it and roll my eyes. Taking my jeans off leaves me cold so I quickly pull my warm sweats on. I don't bother changing my strapped top. I'll probably just get hot anyway. With one glance in the mirror I leave my hair down. It looks wild, in a crazy chick sort of way. Pretty cool.

Popsicle waits for me behind the door. I pick him up and find my way back to the living room in the dark . Of course, a few times I bump into the wall. My bed looks incredibly comfy even if it is said to be not. The lamps still on so I drop Poppy on the pull out couch and search in the bag for my Diary. Luckily it's in there with my pen wedged into the spirals. My entry was different than usual and I thought a lot more about things than I actually wrote:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today we reached La Push. My life is taking yet another spin. I'm always spinning. Everything is always so blurry. By the time I am thirty I might become dizzy and start puking. About this La Push, is it weird that I feel completely at home, even though I just got here? Whatever. When I was on the porch about to enter Emily's hose I happened to glance at the forest. Was it weird that I felt drawn to it, like I needed to run through it? And Mom, what's up with her? Talk about major PMS. God, I have all of these unanswered questions that are freaking me out. I don't know if I can take another spin this time. I feel a great change coming, I might fall down. A lot._

_Love,_

_Story_

Yeah, I loved ending things with Love, Story. It gave me this romantic freak thing going. I lean over and turn the lamp off. Then throw my diary under the bed. Popsicle snuggles to me and soon we are both drifting away. Into a land where nothing goes wrong. Not really at least. My eyelids stay shut, and I am sucked away into the darkness.

* * *

**Part Two: ****Playlist: Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin.**

Where the freak am I? Why am I waking up in a strangers bed? I roll my crusty eyes slowly in a circle, nothing looks familiar. My hand extends from my warm cocoon of covers to wipe the eye boogers away. Hell, don't tell me I'm married. I quickly turn my hand over and stare at that finger. Bare naked. Praise the Lord heavens above, I could kiss you right now.

Duh, I'm at Emily and Sam's. Spare me the idiocracy. It had been fairly dark last night when we got here. There was a lot of furniture in the room; all of which varied from browns to reds and whites. My head burrowed deeper into the covers and I pricked my ears for any sort of sound. There were a few voices coming from the kitchen, I think. Then behind me there was a TV going. It sounded like Tom and Jerry, my favorite morning cartoon.

Some part of me knew that there was a recliner behind me. Another part of me also knew that there was likely a person in it. But being the lazy sleeper I am I really didn't feel like turning over to introduce myself. So I just stared at the creepy painting that hung on the wall. It was of a lake. On the lake you see a shadow. In the distance there are houses with smoke coming from the chimneys. The dark shadow falls over the tiny town swallowing it up. Metaphorically speaking this is the shadow of death. I don't even want to know what happens to that town. That's up to the artist. Why would someone have this hanging in their _living _room. The place were you are supposed to _live_. Maybe it was a joke. These people weren't very good at jokes. _Haha,_ there, I laughed.

Now take the painting down.

The position I was in was rather odd for sleeping. My head wasn't even on the pillow. My hair was being pulled by my back laying on it. Over all I was rather comfortable and I planned to stay that way. At least until someone got me up.

Yeah, about that, the smell of pancakes get to your head after a while.

People always say that I would be a bad alcoholic. I'm glad I never liked drinking anything other than water. And soda and juice and everthing else like that.

So, I had tried it once, threw it up afterwords. This was when I was in my little so called "depression", so even the smell of alchol sends me into dry heaves.

Disgusting.

My feet scraped one layer of covers off so that half of my leg was sticking out. Thankfully taking off my protection from the chilled air wasn't that bad. Really quickly and skillfully I might add, I flipped over and was met with the person known as, "Recliner Occupier". My whole body tensed and I let out a soft gasp, not loud enough for him to turn his head. What will I be having for breakfast? Total and complete eye candy. At this point I truly thought about drooling, I mean, I could always say that I drool in my sleep. "Recliner Occupier"is a freaking hotty.

Funny thing is, he doesn't even know I am sitting here having a stare fest at him. The right thing to do would be to make myself known, but shit, when have I ever done the right thing? I'm trying very hard not to sound like a really freaking girly girl right now. Scew girly, this dude deserves awards. Why isn't he famous? He could work the camera. He could work a paper bag if needed. His golden skin is flawless. He has this boyish look to him, like he is ready to be daring and doesn't even care that he is watching Tom and Jerry.

Totally a turn on.

Finally, after like five minutes, he takes notice of me and his head slowly starts turning, keeping his eyes on the TV as Tom explodes Jerry into a million little pieces. His eyes suddenly flicker to meet my gaze.I am taken back. **Pull number two**. In that single instant I don't even care that he is hot, at all. The draw nags at me, it's not even a crush. What the freak is that stupid tug? What the hell is happening? My once one track mind has like fifteen different tracks to it all leading me to this dude. Why? Why? Why?

I feel like I'm amidst one of those old western movie. You can just hear the background music play as a tumble weed rolls by. Load um' up boys. This one's not going to be taken down. The gun fight rages on as he continues to hold his strong gaze on me and only me. This would be listed in my top five awkward moments, if only I knew what that was going on.

What. The. Duck.

What's with his face? I'm a painter. I master faces. Even spending hours and hours in the mirror I would never be able to re-create the same facial expression he is giving me. His jaw is slightly slack and he looks like he has just gone through some major shock treatment. His mind appears to be racing but only thinking about one thing. Does that even make any sense at all? That's it, I can't take it anymore. My eyes are completely dry. Somehow my mind flashes back to an old Spongbob episode. Spongbob and Patrick had ended up on land. I can just see Spongebob saying,"hang in there buddy," to Patrick as they both dry up in the blazzing sun.

Crap. Crappidy. Crap.

I blink, reloading my weapon. He still stares at me wide eyed, his black pupils completly fixed on me and only me. Even if they are the color of turd, his eyes are incredibly beautiful.

Maybe he's trying to prove the theory that people know when they are being watched. Duh, I know for a fact he's watching me. Why would he be proving that theory? Sometimes I can be utterly stupid. Ugh, I wanted to go over, wave in his face, and ask if anyone was home. But that felt way, way too easy, like if I got that close to his him, I would never leave his side.

Damn me, the lusty hormonal teenager/Freak.

**

* * *

****A/N: It took a lot of thinking to get Part Two the way I wanted. Still might go back and change it. Review, it will help me know if it sucked or not.**

**Remember, Story didn't Imprint. Obviously, she's not a werewolf. Nor does she know what Imprinting is. In Eclipse Emily says that the Imprintee feels the conection and the draw. They have that knowing feeling when it comes to Imprinter. Story just happens to feel that draw more stongly and it makes her very confused. She passes it off as lust. Also, I want you to know that Story does not want a boyfriend. I am going to take their relashionship slowly. Not speed right throught it to where Seth tells her about Imprinting.**

**PS. Happy very Belated Easter!! -----}----- Here's a flower(**From the abnormally large bunny, shh!**) Crap it doesn't let you keep the "at" signs(**Just say the bunny ate it.**)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: **I almost have twenty reviews, that's so cool. I never thought I'd even have one! Thank you to all the people that have reviewed, you will be getting my reviews for any of your stories. So, in a review Lacy948 had a good point. Really, Story does NOT know about imprinting. She does not know about Jake and Nessie. She just thinks that they are in deep love and likes to point it out. Hope that cleared things up! Shout outs to Lacy948!  
**

* * *

**Playlist for Chapter:  
**

**December by Collective soul**

**I'm not Jesus by Apocalyptica-(cynicinafishbowl advised this, it's okay if it doesn't fit. Awesome song.)  
**

**

* * *

**re-cap-

_Maybe he's trying to prove the theory that people know when they are being watched. Duh, I know for a fact he's watching me. Why would he be proving that theory? Sometimes I can be utterly stupid. Ugh, I wanted to go over, wave in his face, and ask if anyone was home. But that felt way, way too easy, like if I got that close to his him, I would never leave his side._

_Damn me, the lusty hormonal teenager/Freak._

_

* * *

_

Story's POV-

I have come to a conclusion, "Recliner Occupier" will no longer hurt my already fried brains. He has absolutely no right.

So there.

No, my tactics have changed. I am to completely ignore him and his odd stares. They always say that if you block someone out he/she will eventually let go. If that's how he wants it. Then fine.

Hopefully this works.

I proceed to tare my eyes off of him and start watching Tom and Jerry. Well, kind of. Down the hall the sound of laughing is heard. The smell of pancakes and bacon still lingers in the air. I can feel my stomach rumbling and growling.

Stupid loud mouth stomach.

I push the covers away from me and turn back over. But I keep on going. Rolling off the pull out. Apparently I had been sleeping on the edge of it. My whole body tumbles off and onto the wooden floor.

Clumsy much?

To make it even worse, I start to laugh hysterically. I'm not even sure why. Something about falling out of the bed on your ass is completely amusing. Tears fall down my face, and my loud laughter turns into just plain silence. You know, the kind where you are laughing so hard that you don't even make a sound. It's really not even that funny. The whole time I'm thinking about how I can't see 'Recliner Occupier" anymore. The pull out blocks him away from my prying eyes. _Well, that's one way to get him to stop looking at me,_ my subconscious mind thinks.

I give up.

From my sitting position I lay down on the floor all spread out still laughing away. Not even caring about how many dirty feet have walked across this area and that I'll have to wash my hair soon.

This is how to give up.

Above me the pull out starts to squeak and my head turns. Someone is laying on it. Not that I can actually see. But you can tell there is a weight on it from the abnormal shape sagging down underneath.

This sends me into a whole other reel of laughter that makes my stomach cramp up. "Recliner Occupier" has come to take a look at the crazed moron, has he?

A beautiful head looks down upon me from above. His forehead is all crinkled up like his is worried. Probably for himself. Didn't his mama teach him? You never go sticking your hands in a baboon's cage.

"Are you alright?" First words this dude ever said to me. Nice Story, really.

Both of my hands immediately clamp over my mouth to try to stop myself from laughing. Please don't make a fool of yourself.

Wait, you already did.

"Horrible actually-"chuckle,chuckle,"-maybe you should call the-"chuckle"- ambulance." I spit out. God, you're such a freak.

Really, who asked someone if they're alright when they can obviously tell the person is enjoying themselves and acting like a complete fool.

He runs a hand through his thick curly hair with one arm propping him up. I can see his biceps stretching out against the white Lynerd Skinnerd t-shirt he is wearing. My heart thuds in my ears.

He clears his throat then mumbles,"so you're Story" in a very husky voice.

"Uh-huh." I say completely transfixed.

My stomach growls again and I sit up really fast."Recliner Occupiers" head collides with mine. I think I heard my skull crack.

Owe. Jesus, that hurts.

"You might want to call that ambulance now" My sarcastic gene kicks in.

"I'm so sorry."He's sorry? I'm the one that is an idiot for ramming him in the head.

"No biggy. Anyway, it was totally and completely my fault." I say while massaging my throbbing forehead.

"No, it wasn't. I should have moved." He again mumbles and gives me a smile.

I think I have died and gone to heaven. The earth has just split in two and all I can see is that glorious smile. It makes me smile back. I bet mines nothing compared to his.

What else is there to say? Along with my fried brains and probably cracked skull I no longer can find words to speak. We just kind of look at each other. I look around trying not to stare. There's only one thing to do. I just kind of leave the conversation hanging there and practically run out of the room.

10 points for Story.

Down the hall I see the French doors and hurriedly speed to them. I'm pretty sure this is the kitchen. I open them up, walk through, then sort of slam them back shut. Good, he didn't follow. I turn around ready to face whatever lies in the kitchen.

People are everywhere swarming and eating. Okay, so not that many people. Just the equivalent. All eyes turn to me.

"God, she's beautiful." One women say's very bluntly. She has the scars. This must be Emily. Other then the marred half of her face, you can tell she is really pretty.

"Thanks." I say lamely.

"Here you go dear, take a plate, you must be famished." Emily exclaims as she hands me a plate. Her cheeks are nice and rosy. She has this very motherly look to her. I feel like I can trust her.

"Thanks for the food, it looks delicious." I took the plate of hot food and glanced around for a place to sit. Awkward. Thankfully someone saw my position and pulled up a stool. Once I was seated Mom looked over to me to ask if I was all right. With a small smile her worries faded. The food was incredible. Now I could see why Kim had started cooking so early. All of the men ate tons. I was used to werewolfs. Just not this many.

"So, tell us about life for you, Story." A man at the front of the table said. I crossed my eyebrows in confusion. I have no idea what this dudes name is.

Telling by my face, he spoke up,"My name is Sam, go ahead, no need to be shy around these boys." He smacked one of them in the back of the head. Don't ask me which one.

"You know, the usual. School and stuff like that. My life's pretty boring actually." Jake threw me a look. It read, would-not-go-any-further.

"Your dad tells me you're not doing so well in school. Is that true?"Sam asked. A boy with long black hair snorted and the women next to him shoved him. I saw her wince.

"I'm fine on the grades; it's just that I'm really good at getting into trouble also." Of course, "Recliner Occupier" would choose now to walk in as I say this.

"There you are Sethy-poo, we all thought you had become a hermit,"says a girl with a sour expression.

"Shut up, Leah." He mumbles as he leans against the counter pointing his gaze back to me. I look down at my plate. Somehow having his eyes on me feels strange. Like I am being read. My eyes glance back up right as a knowing look is being passed around the group. Jake starts to tremble and he pushes his chair away from the table. The sound of the chair legs against the tile is all that is heard. He gets up and calmly walks out of the kitchen. A few minutes later we hear a door slam shut. I want to know what happened. I want to fallow him. But I know I'm not allowed to be around him a lot when he is angry and phasing.

The table is silent. One by one everyone's head turns toward me. Mom is sulking,"I should have known this would happen."I faintly hear her say to herself. What would happen? I am clueless. Talk about being the odd one out. Literally.

"Am I missing something?" I blurt out.

"No,"Sam says as he clears his throat. The whole table comes back to life then and everyone starts carrying on their conversations. Acting as if nothing happend.

What the hell?

One of the pack members gets up and pulls his chair over next to mine. Seth still leans against the counter nibbling on some bacon. But I can visibly see him tense up as this dude sits close to me.

"Name's Embry." He holds his huge hand out to me and I extend my arm out and shake it. The "heat" thing still amazes me.

"Do you play any sports?" Embry asks trying to start small talk.

"Unless you count skate-boarding, not really." I happily answer back and push my unfinished plate away.

"That's cool. There are a lot of places to skate-board down here. It's just not ever really all that sunny." He rolls his eyes.

"So, who exactly is everyone?" I lean in and whisper to him.

"That's Kim and Jared." Embry points to Kim who I already know, then over to Jared. Jared looks about like everyone else, his age seems to match Kim's.

"Then we have Claire and Quil, they are getting married in a few days, you'll probably be invited."

"How old is she?" I ask. Claire only looks around twenty.

"She turned twenty-five a few months ago. They have known each other their whole lives." Quil hears Embry talking about them and Embry gives him a wave.

"Oh."

"She's not like pregnant or anything. They just really love each other." Embry chuckles out.

"I didn't think that." I said back.

"It's just that most people do nowadays." His brown eyes search mine.

Me and Embry are quiet for a little bit just listening to everyone else's conversations.

"Is there anything to do for fun in La Push?" I ask after a while.

"Well, there's always cliff diving, it's pretty awesome." He laughs out.

"No thank you." I reply back sarcastically.

A few people get up and leave the small crowded kitchen. Emily and Seth are talking. I'm trying to listen to Embry as he tells me about a time he went cliff diving. He doesn't even notice, but I am only half way with him. The other half is trying to listen to what Emily is telling Seth. She keeps encouraging him to go look for Jake, but I'm not sure.

Embry eventually realizes what I am trying to do. The fact that I have been barely answering any of his questions tells him that. He gets up and puts his plate on the counter, then leaves me sitting by myself. Claire and Quil are the only ones left at the table and they are talking to each other. I don't want to be rude and just start talking to them so I put my unfinished plate on the counter then walk over to Emily and Seth.

"Do you need any help with the dishes Emily?"I ask,trying to make myself useful.

"No sweetie. Of course not, but if you want to you can." She smiles at me then whispers something in Seth's ear. He pushes away from the counter then walks out of the kitchen. I stare stupidly off at him.

"You got a thing for our Seth?" She giggles at me. And nudges my arm.

"No, he just gives me this freaky look. It's really strange." I say as I rinse off a plate.

"Hunny, you have been living with strange your whole life. This can't be too bad" Emily reassures me.

"I guess."

"You guess? Come on. Story, you can't confuse yourself on this forever. Just let the answers come to you, on their own." So there is something going on. But what?

"How about you go get Kim to show you to your room in which you'll be staying. Sorry, it's our son Justin's, so it's kind off boyish." She smiles sheepishly at me.

"Sure,sure" I say not really thinking.

"So much like your father." Her face admits happiness, but then worry spreads though out her features.

"What?" Did I say something wrong? Why is she going all panicky on me?

"Nothing....absolutely nothing." Her everlasting smile returns again and she proceeds to clean the dishes.

Your a strange one Emily. Wise, but very strange. There's something your not admitting, and I intend to find out what it is.

Cut that last line. I will find out. No matter what. MWHAHAHA.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I even admit, that ending was really weird. I had it written out totally different and when I typed it, it sort of just spilled out that way. Seth will start being in the chapters more. I have some pretty funny stuff planned for him and Story, so be prepared. Updates will happen soon, so keep a look out.**

**PS. I have a lot of the story already written in my handy-dandy notebook, all I need to do is type it!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Everyone freak out, it's another chapter!!!** **Okay, this is for Lacy948. You are very dense, women. Really, I have to explain everything to you. Think about it really hard "You are so much like your father." What could it mean? Could this be my awesomely weird way of foreshadowing? Nobody is supposed to know what it means, yet.** **Don't strain yourself now Lacy, think about it, what did I mention in my review for your fanfic, Lexis story?"hint hint"**. **Don't tell anybody if you figure out what is going to happen.** **Shh.** **And by the way, you are not dense. You just help me clear everything up, and that's pretty cool! **

**I have officially made a shout out box, it's at the bottom!**

** Review people, I'm still dedicating songs, so feed me advise!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: Let me check, nope, still not Stephenie Meyer. Characters belongs to her. Except Story. Stephanie can never steal Story away from me. I would go all ninja on her. (I did use a couple lines from the movie, Baby Mama.) There I admitted it.**

* * *

**Playlist:**

**Life is short-Butterfly Boucher(Thank you cynicinafishbowl. I made this song fit perfectly!)**

**The quiet things that No One ever knows by Brand New  
**

**

* * *

Story's POV  
**

Kim is so nice. I just now really thought about that. Huh. We are in my new found bedroom. Well, it's not really mine, but it's totally awesome. She is talking to me about her life. About all the time she wasted in High school not telling Jared how much she loved him. I'm not really listening.

I think I have slight ADHD. Can you develop that in two days? Just give me the markers and let's see.

Jake still hasn't come back. Neither has Seth. Rain patters down on the window. The little beads fall down and mix with each other at the bottom, making the one giant, big puddle on the outside of the window. Funny.

I love this room. I don't care that when you walk into it, it just screams at you, BOY. I remember the last time I was in a boys room. That was when Tyler was still alive. He had posters all over the place and a stereo system fit for a king. So does their son, Justin.

Kim is still blabbering away.

"Hey, Kim?" I stop her mid sentence. She still has her mouth open. Like a fish.

"Where exactly is their son?" I question.

"He's off in college. Somewhere in Montana, I think." She scrunches up her tiny nose.

"Oh."

"You know they have a daughter, right? She'll be home soon. She's about 15."

No, actually I didn't. Thank you for telling me Kim.

"Is she.....you know, one of them." I mutter.

"Sophie? No, I can't even imagine her as a shape-shifter. She's so hyper and upbeat."

"Well, that's cool."

"I know right? You can't find a single person around here that doesn't have beyond major mood-swings." Kim rolled her eyes.

"No offense to them or anything. " I added.

"So....Do you want me to help you unpack?"She asks willingly.

We had gotten Embry to lug my large-ass suitcase upstairs. I could have done it, but no. Kim insisted. It didn't affect Embry at all. He just acted as if did. Mumbling curse words under his breath the whole way up the stairs like the overgrown baby I know for a fact he is.

"Sure Kim, thank you for..... like everything." I blushed.

"No problem, it's been kind of boring around here lately, for me at least. Since all of these leaches have been passing through. They have the boys high on-alert. That leaves me Jaredless, most of the time." She looked slightly sad.

I handed her a few jeans to put away and we talked about randomness. I hadn't really brought many clothes, just for about two weeks. My class was graduating in two weeks. I needed to be back by then. It wasn't necessary, but I really wanted to say goodbye to my fellow class-mates and friends. I had thought a lot about what to do for college. It was originally planned for me to go and get a full-time education. But in the last couple months I really thought about taking a year off from school. Maybe get a good job. Then I could go to college once I really knew who I was.

Kim said that she went to college somewhere close by. She didn't want to be that far away from Jared. Apparently Kim had had a huge crush on Jared throughout high-school. And near the end, something clicked and he started to like her back.

"Didn't that mean he was holding you back?" I asked. It sounded like a reasonable question.

You might say that, but would it really mean he was holding me back if I wanted to stay? I never really wanted to do anything big Story. All I wanted was to be a teacher."

"Did you ever have any kids?" I could see pain through her eyes when I asked this slowly.

"Yeah.... one.... we lost her." She looked down at the carpeted floor, ashamed.

"How old was she? If you mind me asking." It's horrible to lose something, but sometimes it's good to talk openly about it to someone you barely know.

"She was around three. I didn't want to have anymore after that." Kim had this very unworthy look in her eyes.

"What.... What happened?"I tried to ask thoughtfully.

"Car accident. I still have a few scars from it, too." She didn't look like she would cry. I could tell with the help of Emily she had gotten over talking about it.

"Listen.... I'm really sorry." Honestly I was. Too many people die. And life is too short. Me and death are not on good terms.

You can probably tell.

"That's okay. You know, everything is meant to happen for a reason. Even death." She said as she packed away a few shirts. I heard her mumble something about being an dumb excuse for a soul-mate.

Kim peered out the rainy window then sighed. She proceeded to fold things up and place them in the wooden drawers.

"Your dad and Seth are back." She sighed yet again and turned to face me.

You sure do like sighing, don't you Kim?

"Yeah, and?" I questioned.

"Don't you want to know what happened?" Kim searched my face.

"I only pry when needed." I joked with her.

"Go out there and talk to them, you know you want to." She grinned like a freaking cheshire cat. Scary Kim, honestly.

"Fine then." I said as I slowly paced out of the room.

"Since you just don't want me anymore. Leaving me to fight the wolves. I feel so alone." I whined up to Kim as I descended the stairs.

As I walked down the stairs, I reassessed my outfit. My favorite pair of ripped jeans, again not skinny. Rule number one, I hate skinny jeans on me. I'm not sure exactly why. I just don't think they look good on my legs. Then I had on a t-shirt that said, "TMNT Turtle power"(**again picture on profile). **Lame, but funny. I finished off the last stair. There stood my mom.

"Where's Popsicle?" I look around the small living room and met her eyes again.

"Some one tide him up outside. They said he was causing too much trouble." She rolled her eyes and let out a yawn.

"I kill you Embry, if my dog is even slightly rained on." I glared at the culprit all comfortable in Sam's lazy boy.

He stuck his tongue out at me like a child and I did the same right back. I then snatched up my black coat and almost got out the front door. But was stopped by Kim's husband, Jared.

"Hey kid, just wanted to tell you to make sure not to go into the woods without one of us around."His dark eyebrows were raised, questioning me.

"Okay, whatever." I sighed and rolled my eyes behind his back. I'm not that fond of adults calling me kid.

Not that I'm not. Just a few more days.

When I finally got outside (thanks to those mack-truck boys) the cold air gushed up all in my face making my hair blow around wildly.

Even the stupid freezing cold wind has a problem with me.

The yard looked happy. It was still sprinkling, but everything was abnormally green. Yes, I mean everything. Even just looking around made my eyes slightly buzzed. Almost like they had been completely erased of all colors except the one color green. It was kind of pretty, I guess. Seth and Jake were sitting down on the sidewalk in front of me talking, a little harshly I noted. They didn't care that their butts were being soaked on the wet pavement. I scanned around for Popsicle, but didn't find him. They would of kept him from going into the woods, wouldn't they've? I trudged down the driveway towards the two people. Another gush of wind blew and their heads turned toward me, catching my scent. Seth's face immediately lit up like he hadn't seen me in a decade. I shivered down my spine, he's such a creeper that one.

I quickened my pace and loped on over to him and Jacob. I could tell they had both been talking. Jacob looked sort of agitated, like he had been trying to talk to Seth about something important.

"Yo, dogs whats up? Haha get it, dogs?" Yeah, I kind of stopped talking and frowned. They weren't laughing at my stupid joke, though Seth looked like he wanted too.

I sat down next to Jake, what's a little soken butt gonna do? My converse made a scratching noise on the pavement as I sort of just flopped down on it.

"What's your problem?" I loadly wisper to Jacob and nudge him with my shoulder.

"Nothing." He lookes down at the ground.

I looked over at Seth, Popsicle was sitting in his lap fast asleep. Seth grinned at me.

"You don't see that everyday." I said with my dry sense of humor.

"Your dog really likes me." He chuckled softly across from me.

"He doesn't usually tend to do well around strangers." Or the Wolfy kind. Wander what's gotten into him?

"Well, maybe he doesn't consider me a stranger." Seth's dark eyes lay on the small dog.

Jacob spoke up, "Why don't you two go for a walk, you know let Seth show you around the place?" He kind of grumbled out.

Then he got up, wiped off his jeans and left. That a-whole, leave me with the creepier himself?

"Were did you come up with the name Popsicle?" Seth randomly asked. I turned my head back towards him.

Okay, so I admit, I am slightly paranoid about telling him.

"Umm... I was sort of sick for a while, I didn't eat anything but those Strawberry Popsicles. The kind that leave a funny taste in your mouth-" I paused, he shook his head,"- well, right as I was eating one, in comes this little dog and jumps up on the couch with me. So I'm thinking, I have truly lost my mind. I just stare at it, I didn't know what to do, dogs don't appear out of chimneys do they? Then it all the sudden starts eating my popsicle because I'm like totally holding it out in front of me, too shocked to move. This infuriates me. Who does this dog think he his, just barging into my house and stealing my food from me? I quickly try to push him off, but he keeps coming back, wanting the rest of my Strawberry Popsicle. I finally give up and just let him have them. Not like I was going to eat it anyway after his slobber was covering it." I again take a quick breath and peer over at Seth. Wierdly enough, he looks interested.

"What happened?"He encourages me to continue. He's so cute. I slowly scoot next to him. Crap, I think I just gave myself butt burn from the pavement. With my legs pulled up to my chest I start to go on.

"Turns out Jake wanted to surprise me with a dog. He had been watching my crazed scene the whole time. He wouldn't stop teasing me for a week." I rolled my eyes and put my face down into my knees, trying to keep it from the cold wind.

Seth stiffened and asked,"Why do you call your dad Jake and your mom, mom?" This boy sure notices a lot. Most people don't even think about how I do this.

"Different reasons really, mostly because I see him as my brother. I respect him,sure. It's just, he doesn't treat me like I am a child. Mom on the other hand, mostly treats me like I am five." I laugh softly to myself.

"You know she just loves you. She just wants to protect you from scarring your life, permanently." His brown eyes gazed down into mine with so much emotion.

"I'm not a bad person, Seth." Why did he think I was the one doing wrong? Everyone always takes this out on me.

"I believe you." He whispers and puts his hand on top of mine. They both rest on my knees.

"Then why are you telling me this?" I push his hands away from mine. A look of pain shoots across his beautiful face immediately.

"Sorry, it's just that I think you mom is grieving. Did you ever think that maybe she treats you like you are five, because that's what she want's you to be." He runs his fingers through Popsicles fur.

**Start listening to The quiet things that No One every knows by Brand New.**

It gets quiet, really quiet. Seth let's me think about what he said. I guess in a way he is right. But she needs to know that I am getting older and there's not anything to stop that. Well.....there is a way, but I would never ever think about doing that. But I don't want to live forever. I want to be able to have the option to die. I pick up a stick that is laying around and start poking around at a worm that is laying still on the sidewalk. Poor dead worm.

"I want to know what you are like, Story." He casually states out into the open.

"What do you want to know?" Please don't say something embarrassing.

"What do you think about me?" Nice.

"You know how in science they say that everybody's aura gives off a different color?" I say and start breaking the stick into pieces. He nodes his head.

"I can read those auras. I'm very sensitive to peoples energies." Okay, so I am trying hard not to laugh.

"So, I meet knew people and I get exhausted." I say trying to look honest. I can't believe he's not getting this joke.

"So, what color is my aura?"Perfect. You couldn't have said it any better Sethy.

"Let me see." I turned towards him and focused myself. This was so funny.

"Sunsetty, sunset. I'm really diggin it." I gave him a warm smile.

"You know, those words sound oddly familiar." Seth said and rolled his eyes at me.

"Sorry, Mom made me watch that movie over and over." I giggled out. True, we had watched Baby Mama like five times the other night.

I breathed in a deep breath. I could tell it was about to rain again. The smell was so fresh and crisp. People always say they like the smell after it rains. I like it before, when everything is still at peace. I turned my head up to the sky, waiting. In one second, the earth began to cry.

Seth quickly got up and grabbed my arm, pulling me up also. It was really raining. Popsicle ran back up to the cover of the porch. Thunder was heard in the far-off. When it rains, it pours, literally. I pulled away from Seth.

"Don't you want to go in?" He eyed me warily. I took off. Running down the street through the treacherous downpour.

"No." I yelled back and started slowly spinning in circles right in the middle of the road. My clothes were soaked, my hair was soaked. Didn't bother me that I slipped a few times. I again turned my head up to the clouds. Rain hit me in the face, but I didn't care. I deserved it.

"Are you crazy?"Seth yelled at me. I could see his muscles contracting through his drenched white t-shirt. He suddenly grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. I was beating down on his back, yelling at him to let me go. All of the sudden, the drops of rain caused the dam to break. I just started crying and hiccuping, having an attack. He noticed this and carefully set me back on the grass. I threw myself against the ground and started banging my fists against it. Okay, so I hadn't let go of all my pent up depression from losing Tyler. The fit I was throwing could tell me that much.

"Why did you have to leave me?" I screamed into the ground, like it was all the grounds fault.

"Story what's going on? Why are you screaming?"Seth yelled ,sort of laughing through the rain as he rubbed my back.

"Why do people have to die?" I croaked out. My lungs where collapsing, I felt as though a hammer was ramming into each one of them. Wham!Wham! Everytime my heart beats another bash of the hammer.

Somehow in this very deranged moment, Seth managed to understand what I had said.

"I don't know why people die. Okay, they just do. It's the way life is supposed to work." Seth was soothing me now, trying to calm me down. He pulled me into a very strong hold shielding my body from the poring rain.

"Poor worm, poor squirrel, poor baby, poor spider, Oh God, Tyler." I wailed and flung my arms at Seth hugging him closer. I felt like this random boy was my last line of existence. Seth didn't understand anything I was saying. I just sat there in his arms crying, wiping me face on his drenched shirt. Scared shitless. All around me everything was spinning. My life was turning to dust.

"Story, when we get back into the house I want you to tell me what happened to you that's making you upset like this." He stood up, cradling me like a baby. I felt his soft chin brush against my hair. Then I drifted into my own little world while soft sprinkles blew themselves across my face mixing with my tears.

_I never really understood why that strange boy fallowed me into the rain that day or about why he cared so much. Even the fact that Emily screamed at us at the top of her lungs from the porch didn't stop him from running full force out to get me. In my heart I just new that being in that storm with Seth Clearwater was the best thing that has ever happened to me. So, it did burn in flames after my little break down, but he was there to pick me up and put the pieces back together. I don't know if I'll be able to talk to him ever again. I would be way too embarrassed. It wasn't good the way he saw me like that. I hadn't broken down like that in a few years. My psychiatrist had already dismissed me. I would say thank you to him, then proceed to go on with life, the one where I enjoyed every minute, not sit there thinking about why everyone else had died and not me.  
_

_

* * *

_**A\N: I am at loss for words at the moment. I feel like everything got so gloomy towards the end. She needed that break down. She needed to realize that Seth wasn't just some creeper. She also had to let it all out that way she could love again! Story is not depressed, she is just letting it all go. Next chapter she will tell what happened to her and Tyler to her La Push family. Things will be happy again.**

**

* * *

**

This is my shout out box-

Shouts to Lacy948- don't let anyone ever tell you that you are dense. Only slightly.

Shouts to cynicinafishbowl- as of right now you are the only one that has been advising songs and I thank you much for that!Srry that my computer won't let me write you pen name the correct way!

Shouts to DisastorousOl'lMe.- Just because your pen name makes me laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: **Srry, I havent updated in a while. Life got in the way. Review please!**

* * *

**Playlist:**

**Living Proof by The downtown fiction**

**Here in your arms by Hellogoodbye**

* * *

**Story's POV**-

Immediately the smell of cinnamon hits my nose and I flinched. We were back inside the warmth of the house. Someone had wrapped me up in a tight cocoon. A thunder storm was heading in. The news was turned on, leaving the room in an eerie cast. Emily's large fireplace was lit. I watched as shadows danced across the wall, chasing each other. Kim was sitting down by my feet humming to herself.

I heard Emily talking in the kitchen,"I just don't know where she could be? She should have come home right after she left Sydney's." Worry and concern dripped through her voice.

The lights flickered. Seth cursed silently. A few of the boys were on patrol. Sam wasn't around, he was probably in the kitchen with Emily. Seth sat in the lazy boy, trying to watch TV, but the weather was making that difficult. We hadn't really talked about my last episode, not that I wanted to. I bent my head over and used the blanket to scratch my nose. I guess I had fallen asleep a few minutes after we came in. Seth saw my tiny movement and looked over at me. I smiled. He appeared to be in so much pain. I just didn't know from what.

"How long have I been out?" My throat was unbelievably soar and scratchy.

"About an hour, give or take." He answered.

Popsicle was snuggled up in Seth's lap, like before. I tugged my hand out of the little cocoon and ran it through my hair. It was a mess. I probably looked horrible, with all of my make-up smeared down my face.

"He really adores you doesn't he?" I motioned towards the sleeping dog.

"He's not really my type." Seth tried to sound happy and care-free. I could see it in him. However, something was gnawing away at his every thought.

I very slowly eased the covers of my body and unwrapped myself. I wasn't wearing the same thing I had been. Panic shot through me. Seth really wasn't a perv, was he?

"Don't worry, it was me. We didn't want you to freeze and get yourself sick." Kim chimed in.

"Thank you." My cheeks flushed. At least it wasn't Seth or one of the guys. But still. I wrapped one of the blankets back around me and got up.

The hard wood floor was cold when I stepped on it and I let out a small gasp, swaying slightly. Seth stood up, but I shooed him back down with my hand.

From the other night, I could remember how to get to the bathroom and made my way slowly to it. I passed the French doors to the kitchen, Emily was pacing around, trying to make dinner and Sam was sitting at the kitchen table trying to calm her.

I really had to pee so I hurriedly scrambled to open the white bathroom door. God please tell me that I didn't deserve this, that this is all a really sick dream.

"AHHH! I'm...so...sorry!" I flung the door shut and leaned back against it. I can feel the heat in my cheeks. My mind needs a bath. I feel dirty.

"That's what you get for not checking to see if anyone was in here."Embry yells from the inside of the bathroom. The door makes him sound muffled.

My hand is over my mouth and I divert my body against the hall wall, trying to steady myself. Tears flow freely down my cheeks. I want to laugh out load so bad. Then, everyone would hear me and Embry would kill me. That was honestly the most awkwardest moment that has happened to me, ever. My hand reaches out against the other wall and I bend over. Is there a way to surgically scrub your brain? Honestly, I don't think I will sleep ever again. They will have to give me sedatives. I bight down hard on my tongue, trying to hold it in. It was soo....eww.

The toilet flushes, and I don't know what to do. My mind screams at me. The fight or flight insticed kicks in. I think I'm gonna hurl. Like a bat out of hell, I throw myself into the nearest closet, not caring to even try and be sneaky. It's dark and smells like lent and old socks. I listen closly for any chance of a sound. Nothing, I stumble backwards and ram into a shelf. Maybe I fit in better with these inanimate objects. What if my body could adapt to living in a dark closet? That would be super cool. Maybe I wasn't supposed to even be human at all? My hands reach out to try and feel my way around in the pitch black. From what I can tell, I am in the broom closet. They put all of their cleaning suplise in here. I put my ear adjacent to the door and listen closly. There's isn't anything to be heard. Embry must have already gotten out.

Darnit.

Why do I always end up in these type of situations? Why can't I be the good girl that always does as she is told? I clamour around trying to find something that might help me out of this awkward contortion. He's probably gone now, right? Why can't I just waltz out there and go to the bathroom? I squirm around. I have to pee so bad. I dance in circles trying to make it go away. Shit, I don't care if Embry is in the bathroom still and I have to use the sink. I have to piss.

My hand reaches for the door as I hold my bladder with the other. I expeditiously turn the door knob. It turns slowly then stops. I try again. I can't believe this. No, its not happening. It can't be. One more turn. The door doesn't budge. _Well, you got your wish Story. You should just be ecstatic, now you might die here in this freaking broom closet._

I refuse to yell out for them to find me, there's no way. I'll be way,way too embarrassed. Either way, I'll still die. My stomach cramps up angry at me that it can't go tinkle.

Oozah. Calm thoughts. Breath. In.... now let it out. Your in a hot dersert, dry and arid. There is sand everywhere. No one can find you. All you can eat is unmoist bread and stale fruitloops. A camel walks by right passed you, there it goes. Bye camel. You start to walk through the crisp sand. Falling down a few times then picking yourself up. A man in a white head wrap comes up to you. He's very tall compared to your frame. He reaches a hand out and places a canteen by your feet. It's right there. Just in reaching distance. You wander what's in the canteen. Your hand extends towards it. Once you have it in your hold, you start to turn the lid. Quicker now, you desperately need what ever is in this canteen, badly. The lid pops off and you turn the canteen offer, waiting in suspense. Water trickles out in slow motion, onto your hands.

Trickle, trickle, trickle.

I can't stand it anymore. There has to be another way out of here. Maybe like an air vent or something? I fumble for the light, failing unsuccessfully.

"Did you do this because I killed that squirrel?" I whisper to what I can make out is a vacuum cleaner. Like it would really answer me back.

Karma is an evil and excruciating thing.

I sit there and wait, and wait. I guess what happens? I wait some more. God. I wish I were a mouse. Then I could very easily crawl under the door. No harm done.

The light under the doorway and the sound of a distant TV gives me hope. At least I'll know when they are asleep.

A snap is heard from outside and my head turns around. Almost giving me whiplash. Through the small window I can see lightning flash. Wait, it's not lightning. The electric box falls completely off of the pole. I have to say I am a little bit frightened. All the lights are out now, a blind man would be able to tell the difference in this lightning.

I sit down on a cardboard box. It falls through. Whatever.

A small shadow crosses underneath the doorway. Finally someone has come to save me. The door whams open.

"OH"

"Moooom, since when do we keep stowe aways?" The person yells. She is holding a candle. Her face is illuminated, I've never seen this girl before. She has layerd hair and bangs. I happen to notice that she looks a lot like Emily. This must be her daughter.

I kind of shove her out of the way and slide past her. Sorry sweety, your going to have to move.

The bathroom is positively glowing today, don't you think?

Obstacle number five billion and a hundred. My ass can't find the toilet. It's way to dark. Why hadn't I grabbed the candle out of that girls hand?

Without killing myself, I finally achieve my goal. I flush the toilet and head over to the sink, well what I hope is the sink. _Nope that's not the nob_, I think as I grab up a tooth brush and throw it back down.

I really don't want to go back in there. But they are my family.

No one is in the hallway. I peek my head out. Why would I be able to see anyone anyway? Left, then right. I sniff the air, not that my senses are up to date. Then I quietly tiptoe down the carpeted hallway. Ow, bumping into walls really does hurt after a while. I slowly crawl my way into the living room. Most everyone is in there. I try to turn around and escape but I am caught. Someone clears their throat.

"What took you so long? We thought you had fell in." Kim whispers.

There are a few candles lit. But the fireplace is still holding strong, making the room a shade of red.

"Who knows, I could have gone to my new bedroom," I say crudely.

"I found her in the broom closet." The girl with the bangs tells everyone. I glare at her. She probably can't see anyway.

"What happened?" Emily hands me a mug of hot chocolate and pats my hair.

Seth is sitting on the floor. His back is propped up against the couch. He is watching me, every move I make. I slink over and plop down right next to him.

Be creative Story, you know you can do it.

Hum, HUm, HUM..... Shit, I've got nothin.

"I was just, you know, looking around." Yeah, that's it, make them think you were snooping around there house.

I'm such a screw up.

" There was this big clap of thunder and I totally got scared. So, without thinking I just kind of threw myself into the-"cough,cough"- broom closet." They're really going to believe that, I kept my eyes focused on the white baby marshmallows that floated at the top of the mug.

"You're afraid of thunder?" Emily's daughter spit out.

"Yes,-" Lie "-Terrified actually-"Double lie "- In fact I had to go to a shrink for it." I stuttered. That should do it.

"They make shrinks for that?" Kim asked.

"Oh yeah, they make shrinks for everything, trust me." I nod my head. Okay, so I'm exaggerating a tad bit.

"Oh." She left it alone and proceeded to snuggle against Jared.

"When will the lights be back on?" I say to no one in particular.

Sam answered me,"When the storm stops, we'll go out and fix the pole."

Insert awkward silence.

I could feel Seth's body heat right next to mine. A yawn escaped my lips. Me being totally not shy, rested my head on his broad shoulder. If you listened closely you could hear his heart beat. I saw the girl with the bangs whisper something in Emily's ear. Emily nodded her head back. They both just smiled at me. Wierd.

"I'm Sophie, in case you didn't already know." The young girl stuck her hand out. I noticed she had a simple little charm bracelet on her hand. It held the carving of a tiny wooden wolf.

Cute.

"Where'd you get your charm?" I flickered the crafted piece around in circles, viewing it from every angle. So much detail was put into something so fragile and itty-bitty.

"Collin gave it to me last year, he's a part of the pack." She pulled her wrist back, and admired the carving herself.

"Is he your boyfriend or something?"I asked. Sam let out a low growl deep in his throat. Maybe I wasn't supposed to ask something like that.

"No, Collin, hell no." Her eyes dances around, her smooth cheeks turned a dark shade of red blending in with the lighting of the room.

"Sophie, watch your language." Emily chastised the girl. Sophie just rolled her dark brown eyes and sighed.

No one was talking, we were all just enjoying the heat of the fireplace. This house had a very homey feel to it. Shadows danced across everyones face. We just sat there gazing at the red and blue fire, taking in its beauty. I quietly sipped on my cocoa and breathed in its deep chocolaty scent. I also caught a hint of Seth's smell, woodsy and musk.

"I have an idea!"Sophie sat straight up from her sitting position on the floor.

"Oh, dear Lord not again." Claire whined out. She sat back in the corner, farthest away from the fire. I hadn't even seen her in here until now.

"No, this will be fun, I promise, if not, I'll go over to your house and clean laundry for a week." Sophie made a deal with Claire.

"Fine, don't leave us waiting on your ingenious idea."Claire sighed dramatically.

"How about we all play a round of truth or dare? I mean, since there's nothing else to do." She looked hopeful.

Truth or dare. With all of these people? The only amount I had ever played against was about five. We had always used the best dares. Sounds like fun. I shifted my position so that I was not leaning on my best bud Seth anymore.

He leaned his head towards me and whispered in my ear,"You don't have to play if you don't want to. Usually a lot of people just sit out and watch." His breath blew around my face sending chills down my spine.

"No, I want to, I'm really good at this game." I popped my knuckles, one at a time.

Honestly, me and competitive shouldn't even be in the same sentence. But, truth or dare is an exception. Always has been.

"Who wants to be the first to ask?" Sophie immediately made herself game keeper.

"I'll go." Kim raised her hand.

She looked around the room for a few seconds then aimed her target at Claire.

"Truth or Dare, Claire?" The brown haired girl rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna start out with truth." Claire didn't seem like a very daring person.

"Um... If you had to date Embry or Sam, who would it be and why?" Kim cocked her eyebrow, something I saw her do often.

"God Kim, way to give me the hardest question possible." Claire stated.

She looked over at Quil then answered,"Probably Sam, cause he's not a complete idiot."

Embry glared at her.

"Truth or Dare, Embry." Claire picked.

"Dare." He said smudgedly.

"Exchange a piece of clothing with the person to your right." She snorted.

We were in some sort of weird circle, but somehow I managed to be the person to Embry's right. He scooted over to me and looked back at Claire.

"You have to exchange shirts." Claire topped it off.

I laughed a little and asked her, "Do we have to trade right in this room in front of everyone?" Surely she wouldn't be that evil.

"Yep." Okay so, she was.

Luckily the shirt Kim had put on me was way too big. Funny thing is, it was pink. I watched as Embry pulled his Slip-not t-shirt over his head and handed it to me. My turn. This was so uncomfortable, but I had done worse for dares. Seth looked at me like I was mad when I started peeling of my shirt in front of everyone. He turned his head away, big baby, it's just like wearing a swim suit, only different material. The fire kept the room warm, so I wasn't like freezing my butt off. Very quickly, I threw the article of clothing at Embry's face, then pulled his shirt on.

"You can look now." I said to Seth's back and everyone else.

"Good job Embry." Claire sighed, upset that he hadn't turned the dare down.

The fire crackeled and Embry looked really funny in the pink shirt.

"You know dude, you totally look gay." I heard Jared whisper in Emby's ear. Embry hit him on the shoulder.

After everyone had taken a round, there was only me left. To be honest they weren't very creative at this game. That was sort of a downer.

Sophie asked me, "Truth or Dare." Now, normally I would chose a dare, but I had learned Sophie's tacktic. She was more creative with Truth questions.

"Truth." I said calmly.

She cleared her throat then asked, "Have you ever been in love with anyone? Who and when?"

This would happen to me.

* * *

**A/N: Anybody have any suggestions they'd like to add? I didn't get very many reviews for the last chapter and it made me a little sad. I'm telling you, all you have to put is one word. The littlest things can make me incredibly happy. I know I said that this chapter would be about her telling about Tyler, but I had a really good week, and I don't think I could have pulled off more blahness. Tell me if it was even funny or not. Be honest.**

**I need five reviews to continue, but probably will anyway.**

**

* * *

Shout out Box**

**Cynicinafishbowl(thanks for reviewing every chapter and thanks again for all the songs you give me, I will be using them through out my story, so keep a look out.)**

**LiljenRocks(you also have stuck through the whole story and reviewed most of my chapters. Thank you, and your stories are also very great.)**

**angeleyenc(I'm glad you like my story.)**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- I just experienced my first dose of writers block. It sucks feet. I feel like everything I write just turns to crud. If I wrote this on paper there would be so many rips in the paper from erasing. I'm really sorry. I wish I could be better. I also had a band-trip to Atlanta this weekend. There was no Internet. So, that means no updating. I almost went insane. Gahh... I want to thank every single person that reviewed. I love your input. You have know idea how happy I am that I even have this many reviews. **

**Another thing I want to clear up. There were a few people that reviewed and said that playing truth or dare was kind of generic. Honestly, I think it is too. What made me write that, I have absolutely no clue, it was like four in the morning. So, there will be no more truth or dare. Truly sorry to the few people that thought it was funny.**

**PS: Srry for the abnormally long Author note.**

* * *

**Play List-**

**My skin by Natilie Merchant- I used this song in my other story to, but it's so pretty.**

**Dark blue- Jack's mannequin.**

**Take me on the floor- The veronicas**

* * *

**Story's POV**

You caught me red handed Sophie. Way to hit me in the gut. Could my life get any worse? Well, it's just love right. It's not like I had been pregnant or anything before. Right? I don't even have to tell them that he died. Right? Because then, like everyone else, they will just feel sorry for me. And, I am completely tired of every possible person feeling sorry from me. People don't know how to talk to you when you have had someone close to you die.

The group is waiting for me. Seth is is waiting for me to answer. The pressure is on.

"Story, are you okay?" Seth questions from beside me.

"Yeah, of course, why?" My voice sounds frantic.

"You just got really quiet for a second and you had this really strange look on your face."He mumbles and glances down at the ground.

"It's okay Seth. I was just thinking about the question." I reassure him.

I search everyone's face. Sophie lifts her eyebrows at me, telling me to go on.

"So.... Yeah. I guess you c-could say that, I have been in l-love before." Should I go to speech therapy? I certainly stutter too much. Don't you think?

The whole room is terribly silent. When something is too loud, it hurts your ears. When something is too quiet, you want to rip your whole head off and hide it in the trash can. I can't hear Seth breathing. This scared me. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. It wants to hide in the trash can also.

Sophie looks interested.

Claire looks worried.

Kim is searching Seth's expression, which I can't really tell anything from it. But that's normal for him.

Emily is whispering something in Sam's ear.

Quil appears to be concerned.

Jared looks like Jared. Can't say I am that fond of Jared.

Sam is whispering back to Emily. But keeps glancing over at Seth every now and then.

Embry. Well, he looks peaceful but sounds like a fright train. He is sound asleep and uncontrollably snoring. Rather loudly by the way.

Me. I am at a loss for words.

"Go on, tell us who he was." Sophie says all giddy. She leans towards me, completely unaware of the situation. Maybe I should just walk out of the room and go to bed.

I take a deep breath and cross my legs. Then I takr one last glance over at Seth. His head is turned away from me.

"His name. It was Ty-Tyler."I mumble.

Seth lets out a much held in breath. I don't look at him anymore. My eyes are focused on Sophie's inpatient ones.

"Yummy. He sounds so hot." Sophie rubs her hands together and giggles. See, this is why I'm not telling her that he died. She wouldn't know how to act around me anymore.

"How old where you? Come on, tell us all about him," she demanded. A lot of the group was interested now.

Okay, so I had to take a peek at Seth. He is staring at me. His expression was nameless. It held some unsolved riddle. But around the edges. I could hint some sadness. The way his posture had fallen was obvious. It wasn't held strong, but depressed and week. He was slumped over. He looked in pain. There was no anger or hate hidden in him. Just pain.

"I..." I didn't really want to go on. My psychiatrist had asked me these same words every now and then. I knew the words to say, but some times you just don't want to talk about it. It's a thing of the past. I had to get the present going. But, Sophie didn't know that little piece of information.

Then, I felt a warm hand sit itself apon mine. An electric shock went up and down my arm. I let out a tiny gasp, then pulled away, shocked. What was that?

"I was only fourteen. We had been friends our whole life's. Then one day, he just sort of asked me out. At that time I was only thirteen, so going "out" was more just like a little claim. Nothing really changed that much. I knew him soo well. We were best friends. A lot of people say that it never works between best friends." I glanced down at the floor, kind of ashamed that I was going to have to tell a little white lie about this.

Claire spoke up,"I don't believe that bull-crap. Me and Quil were the best of friends when we started dating and look at where we are at now." She kissed Quil on the cheek.

"Yeah, Quil and Claire are totally meant to be together. They are like soul-mates or something," stated Sophie. Claire smiled at her. I rolled my eyes on accident. Claire caught me.

"You don't believe in Soul-mates, do you Story?" Her voice went high pitched.

"No. But that's just me." I rolled my eyes again.

"Why?"She kept going.

"Just because. I mean, how can one single person in the whole entire universe be made for just you. That's a whole lot of people in the freaking world and a teeny tiny probability for that one person. I just think that everyone could work out with someone else if they where put up to it. It's just a fairytale to give little girls and boys hope." True, I had always dreamed about having a Soul-mate but like I said, they were just fairy-tales for little kids.

"But don't most people think that werewolves and vampires are just made up fairy tales?" Claire retorted.

"Like I said, it's just my opinion." I said a tiny bit annoyed.

Everyone was silent again. They were just thinking about what I had said. Seth hadn't said anything this whole time. I wish he would. I want to know what he thinks of everything.

"So, what's being in love like?" Sophie asks.

Nosey one, she sure is.

"Umm..I don't think you can really explain it. You just know. It's like everyone explains it to be. Butterflies in stomach and everything." I made it short and sweet. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable.

"I wish I knew what it is like." Sophie pouted out.

"Oh, I'm sure you will." I reassured her.

_But then something will happen, and you'll hate yourself for ever have falling for him._

"If you guys loved each other so much. Why'd you break up?" Claire probed. I had anticipated this.

"Things just didn't work out. It's a really long story. Just know that it doesn't have a very pretty ending." I was very content with my answer. There was not a single white lie that was said.

"I want to hear it!" Sophie proclaimed.

"I really don't want to talk about it," I spoke. Her smile faded but she nodded her head, finally getting the picture.

Kim let out a yawn. She had been quiet for a while. Sophie yawned, too.

Have you ever noticed how yawning is contagious?

The fire crackled and made me jump. Seth chuckled at me. I glared at him.

"What's up your butt?" I interrogate.

"Nothing." He says quietly and smiles at me. I smile back.

"Why are you being so quiet? You didn't really come off as a quiet person when I first met you. But right now, it's scary. You and silence just doesn't mix. I wish you would talk more. Not that being quiet is uncool. It makes a statement," I say. He has his arms crossed around his chest making his muscles bulge.

"I'm just thinking, that's all. I like hearing you talk. You don't talk that much so I decided to just listen to you." He leans in and whispers to me blowing a few strands of my hair out of my face.

"Why do I interest you Seth? Because, honestly I don't think I'm very interesting at all." I chuckle out.

"I really wish you wouldn't say that. I like knowing what you think. Your personality is very charismatic and engrossing. I wish I could act like you." He laughs.

"Really? People always say that I am boring." On first impression, I am a little boring. But eventually I will totally open up to people.

The fact that I could put all my trust into someone and all my life's history scares me. Who knows when they could just not answer you calls? My friends tell me that I worry about things too much. But honestly with my luck. Anything is possible.

"I've seen people more boing then you. So don't worry about it." He jokes back at me.

"Really, so you do think I am boring?" I'll just have to try harder.

"No. Didn't I just say you captivate me?" I really need to get better at his jokes.

"Huh."

"Hey, I'm going to go get some chips from the kitchen. Do you want anything?" He asks.

"Actually I think I am going to go with you, there won't be anybody to talk to in here." True. Almost everyone was strung out somewhere asleep. Emily was still up.

"Hey, Emily." I ask as I start to leave the room.

"Yes sweetie?" She asks.

"Where are Jake and my mom?" I hadn't seen them in a while.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. They went to visit Charlie, your mom's grandfather." She smiles at me.

"Why didn't they take me?"

"There will be plenty of time later to see him. So don't worry about a thing."

"Okay. Thanks." I whisper back.

The hallway is pitch black. I am so going to trip and embarrass myself in front of Seth.

"I can't see anything." I say to Seth's back.

"Here take my hand."He offers.

I extend my hand out into the dark. Warmth envelops it and I feel safe. But the tingles are back. I could swear that this boy has one of those buzzer trick thingys in his hand. It's kind of funny. Seth doesn't mention anything so I assume that he doesn't feel them. A few more feet in the dark, then Seth pushes open a door and we walk into a room. He flicks on a light. We are in the kitchen. The rain hasn't let up and it beats down on the window above the sink. My hand is starting to sweat so I let go of his. I move over to the island and sit on one of the abnormally tall chairs. Yes. They spin.

"So, do you want anything to eat? I could cook something if you wanted me to." He asks as he searches through the fridge.

"Umm... I'll take a number eight. Hold the onions."I smile back at him.

"Really?"He asks.

"And you call me dense."I reply sarcastically.

After a few minutes of searching Seth finally finds the bag of chips that he was wanting and sets them down on the island next to me. He then gets a cup and feels it with Mountain Dew. Mnt Dew is awesome.

I turn on the radio that is randomly right next to me. It starts playing some Veronicas song.

_ The lights are out and I barely know you_

_ We?re going up and the place is going down. I knew you?d come around _

_You captivate me, something about you has got me _

_I was lonely now you make me feel alive Will you be mine tonight_?

I can't help, you just have to sing this last part. So I kind of do. Oh, what the hell.

_ Take me on the floor, I can?t take it anymore _ _Da da da det dadada_

Seth takes a sip of his drink then sets it next to the chips. I'm still singing. I spin in my chair looking like a two year old. I love spinney chairs. They amuse me. Seth's face looks all blurry and funny which makes me laugh out loud.

"Could you stop spinning? It's making me dizzy."Seth says.

"Oh sorry."

"You're really weird."He states, but laughs.

"Huh. Thanks, I take that as a compliment." I beam at him.

"You're welcome." He responds.

We sit there for a minute and eat chips and listening to music. I get up and pour myself a soft drink. I can feel Seth watching me as I pace around the room looking for something else to eat. I open up the freezer door and get some ice-cream out. Once I look through all the drawers I finally find an ice-cream scooper.

"You could have helped." I slam the bowl on the island and glare at Seth. He stops crunching his chip and smiles sheepishly.

"You could've used your hands. It's not like I would have cared or anything." He laughs deep down in his throat. I love how when he laughs his whole face lights up. You can tell he actually think it's funny, unlike some people that just laugh so the other person won't feel stupid.

"What kind of ice cream did you get?"

"Rocky Road." I reply.

"Can I have some?"He asks.

"Nope."

"Pretty please with strawberries on top?"He make a puppy dog face. I should make him beg more often. He is so cute. Shhh. Don't tell.

I hand him the bowl and he gets a scoop the size of his head. Stupid boy with a harry problem.

"I swear Seth, you took like half of it." I say angrily as I peer into the now half empty bowl.

"Sorry, it's just that you make the bestest ice cream in the word."He praises me.

"Two dudes named Ben and Jerry helped me."

We both sit there joking around for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company. Seth is so much fun to be around. Boys are usually always trying to impress me and it gets really annoying. With Seth, he is just himself. My stomach has cramps by the time we calm down and our laughter slows.

"Hey Story?"Seth starts to ask.

"Sup?"

"I know about what happened to Tyler. Don't be mad." He rushed out.

* * *

**A/N- DunDunDun**

**(Sung to the theme of Bob the builder)**

**Ten reviews can we do it...? Yes we can!!!**

**Is everyone excited for the new commercial for New Moon that's about to come out on May 5th? Tell me about your major excitement in your review!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Shout out Box-

Lacey948-thanks for giving me the Jack's Mannequin song, it's cool. Oh and, I agree with you about the generic thing.

Swimming Violinist97- thanks. I think your stories are cool.

cynicinafishbowl- thanks for the songs.

Twi-Tard- sorry that I ended the truth or dare thing. But I will use your truths and dares you advised for my own future games!!!!

Queen Isabella- you're right. I meant wrapped not raped in that first line. Idk how I missed that.

_Put playlist advise in your reviews people, it makes me superdooper happy._

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys have absolutely no idea of how much you truly encourage me. This story might soon come to an end. Be honest, should it? I mean I'm okay with it, but when I see all these other stories that are so much better than mine, it makes me sort of sad. But I am grateful for what I have and if you want me to keep going then I will try my best. PS- I have to try moving this story along faster. Because if I keep going, it's going to get soo much better.**

**Playlist-**

**I don't care by Apocalyptic (tank you cynicinafishbowl, it really fits.)**

**Be still my heart by Postal Service**

**Disclaimer: YES! I have Stephenie Meyer duct taped to my kitchen chair. I made her give me her work. So now I own it. Just kidding, I'm not that smart.**

* * *

Story's POV-

Me and Seth are just kind of staring at each other. Neither one of us knows exactly what to say. I chew on my bottom lip. _We had been so great together. I_ h_ad been having so much fun. Now he goes and decides to ruin it by becoming all serious. _I wish people would just stop talking about Tyler. Honestly I just want to drop it. I don't care.

"How-"my voice catches. "How did you know?" I look down and start playing with the crumbs of our left over chips.

"Story, you kind of told me by that little fit you threw today. You were talking about all this dying crap. I heard you mention his name when you were sobbing into me. Then you just kind of explained who he was back there and it all came together. I'm sorry."

"You probably would have found out anyway." I sigh and stare back at his plain white shirt avoiding his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it? Because I understand if you don't." He mumbles and runs a hand through his unruly hair.

"There's not much to say. It was cancer if that's what you want to know." I can't quite meet his gaze just yet.

"Oh. I'm sorry, it must be hard."He says. From my peripheral vision I can see that he is searching my face.

"See, that's why I didn't want anyone to know. They would just start feeling sorry for me, and think I'm depressed." I meet him square in the eye as I say this. He appears to be suffering. Like every word and syllable I said sent another piece of glass into his heart. _There you go again Story, always messing things up for yourself_. It hurts to see him upset.

"I'm only human. Do you want me to just not care at all?" His voice gets louder and become more strained. I watch as a blue vein raises up on his arm.

"Maybe I do." I whisper and start playing with the crumbs again, looking down.

"Why Story? Why are you always running from it? You l-loved him, that's something that you're never going to forget about." He seems kind of angry now. I see him trembling. He notices this and moves his hands under the table, trying to hide it.

I become brave,"I'm not running from him Seth. You have no idea how long I have had to think about it and talk about it. My parents sent me to a f-ing psychiatrist. They thought I was going crazy. So don't give the you-need-to-talk-about-it speech." I'm trying desperately not to yell. He hit a sore spot in me.

"Fine then, but I still feel sorry for you." He retorts.

"Whatever, I don't care." God, I sound like a total bitch. Maybe I am.

"I know that you do." He says and puts his hand back on the table. It's stopped shaking.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not." I say matter of factually.

"Do too."

"Do not." I whisper loudly and glare at him.

"Do not."

"Do too." I quickly respond without thinking. What the freak. He got me.

"See Story, you do like it that I care." He says all smug and what not.

"You tricked me. That's not fair." I whine and slap his arm.

"But I have proof, it came from your lips." He points at me.

"So maybe, but nobody else witnessed me say it but you."Ha, I'm right and he knows it.

Seth turns his head down to the floor and smiles. I fallow his gaze. Popsicle is sitting on the ground staring at us. He has his little stuffed penguin right next to him. He lays down and crosses his cute paws. I could swear I saw the dog smile up at me and Seth.

"You're going to say that your other witness was Popsicle." I mumble sadly.

"Well, you consider him human, always talking to the mutt like you do." He rambles and watches as my face turns splotchy red. It's like this boy knows all of my secrets. What does he NOT know?

"You're happy that I talk to you, aren't you?" I reply sarcastically.

"Story, I can't believe that you just called me a mutt." Seth whispers loudly. Like I just committed a major sin. His eyebrows are raised.

"Maybe I did. What are you going to do about it?" I wittily ask. Oh God, am I flirting? This makes my cheeks turn an even darker shade of red.

We're this close. His face is inches apart from mine. Each time I breath in, his woodsy musk smell fills my nose. It makes me dizzy. My thoughts become incoherent. I look deep into his eyes. He has dark lashes that surround a sea of beautiful chocolaty brown pool. Brown never has been beautiful to me, until I met Seth. I see every little flaw and scar in his complexion. His warm breath pushes back onto my face. So tempting. His warmth radiates off of my body. I lick my lips.

He leans his head closer, becoming even more daring. I've done this before. But it was never this tempting. Not even close.

"I could do this." He lifts his hand and rubs my cheek. Tingles envelope my face, making it go numb. Cold chills run down my spine. I close my eyes and let my lashes brush my cheeks. This is getting sort of embarrassing. I'm blushing and sure of it. He chuckles softly and tries to rub away my blush that now permanently stains me.

"Or this." His soft voice is all deep but silky. He leans closer and I feel his lips on my left cheek. Everywhere he kisses small tingle like fireworks erupt, stating that they are there.

_Lust, lust, lust, lust, lust. _I chant in my head like a mantra. Because it's just lust. I don't even know if I like Seth _that_ way.

"Why me?" I whisper to him. He pulls an inch away then gives me a look that says, come-on-get-real.

"Because, you remind me of somebody."He says softly. He then gives me a megawatt smile. I would say that my heart just melted. But then I'd just blame it on his unnatural heat.

"Who?" I am curious. It gets really silent. I just now realize how all the candles in the room make the scene look terribly romantic. Gross.

"My Grandma."He grunts.

His Grandma? _I_ remind him of his grandma. Are you kidding me? I've never been compared to a grandma. I'm a lively person. Get it, "lively".

"You-should-have-seen-your-face." He lets out a loud guffaw. I watch as Seth squeezes his sides, like they are splitting. Okay, so maybe he was joking.

"Shut up." I say through my teeth.

He sprawled himself down on the floor. Still cracking up. Apparently I amuse him very much. I watch as his giant toned body convulses. My legs give in easily, landing on the ground, still wobbly from how close we had been. I scoot over next to him and he abruptly stops laughing.

"Are you finished?" I ask.

"Yep." He chuckles popping the "P".

"What were you really going to say?" I coax.

"About what?" He asks.

"Who do I remind you of?"

"Oh that...It's nothing." He mutters. It's his turn to blush. I can see his tint darken under his already tanned skin.

"Tell me. Please." I bat my eyelashes up at him. He smiles warmly down at me.

"Okay."He says, just like that. Almost as if I had the power to control him.

Then just like before, he leans in closer to me. I lean backwards and put my hands behind me, propping myself up on the cold floor. My hair cascade down, probably landing on the tiles. A few strands hit my hands. It's a good thing that I'm not standing. My knees feel week. My stomach has this sickened feel to it, like my guts have turned to mush under his gaze.

"You remind me of...-"he pauses for dramatic affect."-You remind me of my father. He died a while back."

That's it. In a blink we are this close, his hot breath on my face. My heart splutters spastically like it's trying to jump out of my chest. I feel heat all down inside me, making me unsure of myself. He places his hand on the crook of my neck, with his thumb right next to my ear. We both blink at the same time, trying to not lose each other. My hands are clammy against the cold floor and they are starting to slip underneath me.

"Do you feel sorry for me?" He whispers into my ear then pulls back so that are faces are aligned.

"Yes." I choke back. Being very straightforward. It would be hard to lose a dad.

His lips are so incredibly close to mine.

"Good. Now we're even." He mutters with a very hushed tone.

We sit like this for a second. Then, Seth makes the move that will bring us closer. I close my eyes and wait for the impact of his warm lips.

Without warning, my hands slip against the floor and I start to fall back. Quickly I hurl by body back up not wanting to hit my brain on the floor. But of course, I end up accidentally ramming my forehead into Seth's forehead. There's is a sickening crack and my skull ignites itself on fire. A picture of Ghost Rider flashes through my mind. I let out a scream, using my hand to cover my mouth. Everything turns blurry and black. Splotches fill my vision completely. It all happened so fast.

"Story, did I hurt you?" Seth lets out a worried intake.

"No, I'm sorry. I probably hurt you. I'm so sorry Seth forgive me. I'm so stupid. Sorry. I don't know why I'm such a clutz. I think it was inherited-but I'm not exactly sure. Oh God. I'm such a screw up. You can hate me if you want, I totally and completely deserve it..." I ramble on sounding like a babbling idiot.

Seth places his warm hands on my head.

"Oww." This just makes it worse and I let out a gasp. Don't add fire to fire. I push his hands away from me and put my head in between my legs. I need something cold.

"Seth. Get me something cold. Please hurry." I croak out, my voice is muffled by my legs.

He hastily gets up and I hear as he slides to the freezer door. It only takes a few seconds and then he's back.

"Take this, it's all they've got." He hands me a bag of green peas.

On the front there is a picture of the jolly green giant. He is smiling at me. A fake smile.

"What are you smiling at?" I groan, completely ticked off by this tall green dude.

"Story?"Seth asks.

"What?" I snap immediately regretting it. Seth crouches down, takes the bag from me, and slowly puts it on my forehead. It stings at first, but I finally relax against the cold.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're talking to the guy on a bag of vegetables." He sounds really concerned. But he always sounds concerned towards me.

"And that's not normal." I mutter under my breath.

"Never mind. Forget it. It is kind of normal for you. No offense." He sighs and sits down next to me, still holding the bag of peas against my head. It's a nice mix, cold and warm at the same time.

"I'm really sorry that I hit you in the forehead Seth." I apologize sadly.

"Don't mention it, it wasn't your fault anyway."

"Yeah but we were gonna ki-." I stop abruptly, realizing what I was about to say. My eyes bug out. Just the thought makes me blush, but my bag of peas hides it. _Blush all you want Story. Make all the faces you want to._

I kind of sort of just made everything awkward. Both of us can't think of anything to say.

"Is it getting any better?" Seth asks after about five minutes of crystal clear nothingness.

"Mmmhmm." I mumble. Seth rubs my back, sending those evil tingles through me. Ugh, they make me feel all flustered and strange.

_I really like you Seth. _

"I really like you too Story." He replies. I push the peas off then look at him like he is crazy.

"Did I just say that out loud?" I ask nervously. He nods, my cheeks start burning again and I take the bag from him.

Without further ado, I hoist myself up using Seth's shoulder and silently walk out of the room. I couldn't take the embarrassment anymore. It was too much. I needed to have time to sort out my thoughts.

When I get upstairs to my room I throw myself on the bed and let out a large yawn. I toss the peas back on my forehead a little too hard and I flinch. Things have been extremely hectic today. I don't want to list them. There would be too much to look at.

Did I honestly have a crush on Seth? The question lingered in my head, keeping me from falling to sleep. Really. I couldn't give myself a straight up answer. The answer would come out like this, yes, I mean no. Kind of sort of maybe, no and yes, like him. See, it doesn't make any since out loud. There was this part of me, that wanted to kiss him back there. But was that just because I was missing the feeling of being kissed? Was I missing the feeling of being wanted? I have to admit, I followed along, and threw myself back at Seth. But do I like him? Then I realize. It was wrong to get so close tonight. We have only known each other for like a day. Talk about yuck. Am I really that dirty?

My plan was to avoid him like the plague. He would forget about me and leave me alone. There were girls his age swooning all the time over him. I was sure of it. He will just end up going out with one of them then forget all about baby Story. Besides he is way, way too old for me. Like, I think he could be my father. But that doesn't mean he looks that old. He looks like he is in his young twenties. It wouldn't even be legal if we had kissed tonight. Because I'm not eighteen just yet. Not that anyone would have seen or cared really if we had.

Why am I even thinking about him this much? Why does it matter? Why does it bother me this much? Why do I care? Why do I get so flustered around him? I mean I don't show it, but I'm constantly feeling flustered. Why does he even talk to me? Why did we even try to kiss each other?

There has to be a logical answer. There always is. I repeat this to myself as I drift off to sleep. Then, I dream about the days to come, avoiding Seth. They are painful dreams, more like nightmares.

* * *

** A/N- Gah. That was short and fluffy. Poor Story, she is going to go and try to stay away from Seth. Can she do it? Or will the magical bond like rubber band snap them back together? The story is going to pick up and become faster. I already have a few scenes planed ahead. Like Claire's wedding witch will probably come in, not the next chapter, but the next. I also have a major conflict going to be put into action soon, one that's going to change Story forever.**

**PS- I had nine reviews for the last chapter. One more and I would have had ten. Let's try to see if we can hit five more. 5Oth reviewer will get a surprise! **

**Rock on!\m/**

* * *

**Shout out Box!**

amylily123-Hehe! The Eastenders. I agree!(inside joke)

Liljenrocks- I had you thinking they were going to make out didn't I? Just wanted to say that your story is AMAZING. But I have to skip some parts because, you know, I'm not mature.

Lacy948- Love you! You actually put constructive criticism in your reviews. I appreciate it very much. PS- did you just stop your fanfic called, Lexi's Story?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Don't eat me.**

**Playlist-**

**If your gone by Matchbox 20  
**

**Happy together by Flobot**

**Butterflies by Saving Jane**

**Disclaimer- Nope. Don't own any characters that seem familiar.**

* * *

**Story's POV-**

The sun beats down on my back, probably starting to crisp it into a red oblivion. Nearby neighbors are shifting and loading up boxes into a white moving van. A lamp falls and shatters. Right after a man lets out a loud string of profanities. Kim told me that these were the Fishers. Apparently they have been stripping their house clean for the past few days. They're almost finished now. Guess they wanted to make a quick get away.

The blacktop underneath me slowly starts to sting at my skin. It reminds me of all the times I stuck my hands under scalding water and held them there a second too long. Eventually you can't even feel the running water anymore. It get's so hot that your brain plays a trick on you. It almost feels cold.

The glorious sun makes everything seem upbeat and chipper. The branches of trees no longer sink down, heavy with rain. But I am definitely anything from chipper.

It's 90 some odd degrees.

Probably a new record down here in La Push.

I curl my knees up to my chin and watch as Sophie takes out her box of Crayola chalk. She seems to be thinking for a second and scratches her head like only Intestine would do. I roll my eyes. Then, she quickly spreads herself out and starts to etch all over the blacktop. Sophie says that she is making a phenomenal "masterpiece".

I uncurl my legs from my chest and crawl over to the little yellow box and take out a purple piece of chalk. My hands become a sooty color from the blacktop. After wiping them off on my denim shorts, I move a safe distance away from Sophie and start creating a math formula on the black asphalt. It takes a couple minutes and my brow starts to sweat, a drop falling right in the middle of the equation.

It's been five days......four hours, and thirty seven minutes since I have even remotely spoken to _the_ Seth Clearwater.

Yep. Just counted.

Before I know it, an exaggerated sigh escapes my lips. I pull the white hair scrunchy off of my wrist and throw my dark brunette hair up in a messy bun, leaving my long side bangs hanging loose.

Sophie starts to nonchalantly hum some new Lady GaGa song as she prepares her artwork.

I slump back and lay against the driveway looking up at the puffy marshmallow clouds.

The last few days have been quite, _interesting_ to put it. Not that it hasn't been an amazing visit. I've grown even closer to my La Push family. I know all their personalities and all their flaws. Without them, there would be no distraction. Nothing to distract me from, HIM.

A black vulture flies by just above my head, making a few circles, most likely thinking I'm dead all stretched out like this.

"Hey Sophie, is there anywhere to go in La Push?" I ask the young girl. She puts her chalk down and swipes the beady sweat off her forehead.

"Well, there's a little market a few streets down. It's where everyone gets their groceries from, but not many people should be there today, since it's so hot and all." She tells me. Her soft curls are beginning to stick to her face.

"Oh, well do you think I could go? Like does Emily need anything maybe?" I question.

"I don't know, go ask her," she said with a sigh. She then returns back to her sketch, probably annoyed that I interrupted just because of my boredom.

Once I'm back inside, I find Emily in the kitchen. As usual. Without a kitchen and food to make, Emily just wouldn't be the same Emily now would she??

"Hey Em? Do you need anything from the store?" I causally ask her.

The women ponders this for a minute then answers in her soft voice, "You could pick up a couple watermelons and a gallon of milk," she says.

Emily hands me a few sticky, sweaty bills then I turn around and walk right back out the kitchen. Before I get to the doorway I notice a depressed looking Popsicle laying on his bed. You see, for some reason Poppy has started to avoid me. Maybe he was just homesick, and blames me for taking him away from_ his _territory.

"Hey buddy, do you want to go for a walk with me?" I inquire from the dog. I pick his blue ball and bounce it a couple of times to try to stir his excitement up.

Poppy raises his little head and perks up his ears. I notice a look of sadness cross through his dark brown eyes as he looks up to me then at the ball.

"What's wrong buds?" I sorrowfully ask and reach my hand towards him about to softly caress his head.

The dog lets out a deep growl, one that's meant to warn off. I drop my hand back to my side and quizzically stare at him like he just grew three heads.

"Bad dog. You don't growl at people unless if I tell you to." I demand then proceed to point at him and wag my finger.

This is NOT Popsicle. The aliens that came down in their saucers and created the La Push giants must have come back and switched my dog. There's going to be hell to pay.

I hear small feet trapse into the room, right behind my back.

"Something wrong Story?" Emily's voice rings in my ear.

I turn my head back to her and in a robotic voice say, "Popsicle won't let me touch him."

"Maybe he just doesn't like the change of scenery. Maybe it's all so new to him that he doesn't know who to trust." She encourages me and wipes her hands on her polka dotted apron.

Emily stands there for a minute and crosses her arms over her chest. Then she goes back to cooking. I hear a few shuffling noises from the kitchen. Me and Popsicle just sit there starring at each other. The mange of hair on his back is still slightly raised, but he is back to laying down with his head in his paws.

"Here, try this." Emily whispers as she waltzes silently back into the room on extends her hand.

I grab the greasy piece of bacon from her and hold it out to the dog.

"Here boy. Come on Poppy...-" I persuade, then whistle. The dog starts to inch towards me, his body low to the hardwood floor."-that a boy. Come on, it's fresh bacon." I coo to him.

The dog slowly reaches his head up and latches on to the bacon. He is currently distracted by the mouthwatering flavor and I reach out and scratch behind his black and white ears. There's no resistance from him. That's a good sign.

"There, all he needed was a little encouragement." Emily reassures me.

I scoop the miniature dog up and he doesn't protest. Then I slowly stand, march over to the coat hanger right next to the door, and grab his lime green leash. I hook it on.

"Just don't be back too late Story. Claire's wedding is tomorrow and I don't wont you looking all tuckered out." Emily instructs all motherlyish.

Speaking of mothers. Where is mine?? I've barely seen her in the last couple days.

"Hey Ems, have you seen my mom?" I ask right as I open the door, a draft of hot air blows inside.

"Yeah, she's upstairs sleeping. It would be best to not bother her." She answers me.

It's like noon, why would she still be inside asleep? Especially with the weather looking as beautiful as it does.

Without thinking about it further, I hop out the front door and place Poppy down on the porch on top of the welcome mat. He giddily spins in circles. Happy to be basking in the sun. Already he's back to his old self.

Sophie is still drawing on the driveway as me and Pops walk by. I smile as I glance over at her picture. It's of a humongous cartoon wolf. The wolf has a grayish fur and it's tongue lolls out of the side of its mouth. It appears to be smiling. It's beautiful dark eyes seem to glint in the rays of sun.

"Do you think Brady will like it?" Sophie cheerfully demands. She can't help but to grin. She has so much hope in her voice. Like if I said no, then it would crush all of her dreams and hopes.

"Of course, he's going to love it.. it's amazing." I smile gleefully at her, even though I only met Brady once. And in all honesty it does look amazing. And so real for just a chalk picture.

Popsicle tries to jump on the drawing and sniff at it , but I pull him away before he can ruin Sophie's hard work.

Once we are away I lazily stagger down the street letting Popsicle cheerfully trot in front of me. He yaps at a couple birds that happen to fly by and I chuckle as he tries to chase them, but I tug him back with his neon leash. I'm really glad I don't own a Great Dane. The peaceful reservation would literally be a destruction sight.

After we manage to get a few streets down, and a plenty of wrong turns, we finally reach the supermarket. It's pretty small with a couple billboards pasted to the front, advertising random things. There's no one outside.

I tie Popsicle to a bench.

"Just chill out right here." I whisper in the dogs ear and plant a kiss on top of his head.

The bell above the door chimes as I push it open. They mustn't be low on money, because the air conditioner is on full blast. But it's a nice change, since it's so unrealistically hot outside. I peer at the other side of the checkout counter. It's deserted. In fact, the whole store seems to be deserted.

My flip-flops wham against my feet making that supper annoying 'slap-slap' noise. I walk down an isle just glancing at the different varieties of food. A magazine is sprawled right smack dab in the middle of the row. I glance around, then hurriedly walk over to it and pick it up, and place my over sized sunglasses up on my head. On the front page is a picture of the newest scandal of Paris Hilton. I roll my eyes.

A few more minutes of looking and I'm starting to get bored. So I snatch a Twizzler Rope off the shelf and quickly pace back up to the checkout counter. Still, no one.

That silver bell thingy lies on the counter. It calls to me saying,"You know you want to." But I don't because it somehow reminds me of slave labor and it just there's practically a sign on it just screaming, awkward.

I sigh loudly and throw my twizzler rope on the counter and dig through my pocket for cash.

Damn.

I dropped a penny.

I would do that.

After a quick glance down at the carpeted floor, I see the coin. It's on heads so I kind of just leave it there. I figure my luck is already cursed so I might as well try to give a twinkle of hope to somebody else.

There has to be somebody in here, doesn't there? I mean, the door sign did say open when I walked in.

So begins my game of humming. And it ends shortly after. Gosh, I swear. I was humming pretty loudly. If somebody was in a back room, they probably would've heard me.

Okay, this is getting stupid. I lean my elbows on the counter and put my fist on my chin. I sigh yet again then sit back up.

"Is anyone here?" I call out.

The only answer I get is the sound of a vending machine kicking on.

Then, something catches my eye. A wet floor sign.

So, you're probably thinking, _what she gonna do with a wet floor sign?? Kill herself?_

Well, me and my friends back home have this sworn oath. Yeah, it's kind of immature and slightly dumb. But, I'm _extremely_ bored.

A few glances around. Then, I slyly creep over to grab it off the slick floor, without being noticed. It's not like anyone's going _to_ notice. With my awesome tactics and precise precision, I dash back over to the carpet and slam the sign down on it. It falls, but in a blink I prop it back up and do a fast scan of the room. I smile mischieviously to myself at my accomplishment.

A funny prickle happens at the back of my neck.

"Put your hands up, and don't move!" A loud mans' voice yells from behind me.

I yelp and put a hand over my mouth. Shit, crap, no, help! Oh. My. God. My heart does a double take. I slam my hands up into the air remembering the order.

What did I do? I can't go to jail. I'm too young! Is there some law that states you can't put a wet floor sign on carpet? No, there can't possibly be.

Did I rob a bank? No, unless in my sleep.

Surely I didn't commit murder. Okay, so I might of squished a bug on the way here, but get real. It's just a measly bug.

"I admit it. When I was twelve I stole some money out of a charity jar, at the grocery store. All I wanted was the new Ballerina Barbie!" I squeal. My eyes mist over.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, why me? My parents are going to have a heart attack. Even though it's not physically possible for them to!" I beg. I sound like a real nutcase, loosing my mind and all.

Through all of this I don't notice the hysterical laughing that is going on behind my back. I take a moment to breath and it dawns on me.

I spin my head around practically giving myself whiplash. I spot the culprit.

Who knew the one person I've been trying to avoid would have caught me red handed, moving that dumb sign?

Seth is still laughing. He doesn't look like he will ever stop. I watch as he grasps onto a nearby shelf making a few beef jerkies fall onto the floor.

My face goes red. In fact, the ripest tomato in the freaking garden would be insanely jealous of me. What is that kids problem? Why does he like to tease me and humiliate me into utter damnation? I just really hoped I had remembered to shave this morning.

"I.... should have..... caught that on..... tape!" He gasps.

"YOU JERK!" I scream at him and give him the death glare. I cross my arms over my chest and stomp my foot.

He abruptly stops laughing and his face becomes serious.

"Did you just stomp your foot?"He asks.

"Pshht. No." I mumble and look down at the gum stained carpet.

"Because I thought only girls in movies do that," He threatened with a straight face, then ruffles his black messy hair. It's something I've known him to do quite often.

Seth stands up and gives me a beautiful knee jerking, heart melting smile. I don't return his smile, I continue to keep my face in a pout. A difficult task when someone's giving you that kind of expression.

"You....You can't just sneak up on people like that, ya know," I state and huff, trying to make my voice sound threatening. It doesn't.

"Duh. But I thought you know...I thought it might make you laugh once it's all said and done." He mumbles, looks up, and gives me puppy dog eyes. Adorable puppy dog eyes.

Man, I really just want to go beat myself with a kitten at the moment. It's that cute.

"Yeah Seth, I'm really having a good old time aren't I?" I reply back. Dryly.

"No, but you could be, if you loosen up a little, and twist your panties out of a wad," he says all _matter-of-factually_.

I roll my eyes. Because I am loose and fun and carefree. Didn't he see what I was doing before? Whatever, this dudes got major problems. Ones that only a professional doctor could handle. And trust me, I am no Dr. Phil. I assess his outfit today. He's got on a red t-shirt and baggy jeans.

Seth waltzes over all smug and leans on the counter next to me.

"Hey look, a penny," he proclaims. _Way to go, captain obvious._ Then he proceeds to bend over and pick it up off the dirty rug.

"Dude. Butt in face," I say, then give another eye roll.

"You know you like it," he says, then smirks. I watch as he flips the penny over in his hand and places it in his pocket.

"Yeah, in the next millenia," I reply bitterly udder my breath.

"That was my penny you just stole off the ground," I state, as he walks over behind the checkout counter.

"I didn't see you going to pick it up," he calmly retorts. "Anyway, now I have good luck all day. Thank you Story."

Seth stands there for a second and smiles at me-slightly awkwardly.

I clear my throat."Why are you going behind the checkout counter? If you're trying to rob this place, could you just tell me? So I can then make a quick get away before the real police show up?" I ramble on like a babbling baboon/idiot.

He scoffs. "I happen to work here," he points to his name tag that I failed to notice.

I point at him. "You work here." I ask in mock hummer.

"Uh-huh. Three times a week." He said and looked at me curiously.

"I just sorta figured you for the skater boy, too cool to work, sorta guy." I deadpanned.

He snorts."Didn't your mom teach you to not judge a book by its' cover?" He replies gruffly.

"I never was much of a mommas girl." I swallow.

"Me neither." He says.

There's a strange silence as he checks out my pack of twizzler ropes. His tanned to the bone arms reach over for the scanner and he flicks it over the bar code. Tiny prickles of hair stand up on my own arm. I look away acting interested in one of the newspapers on a nearby hook. Truth is, I'm not really interested, but something catches my eye on the cover. The headline reads, "Three women brutally murdered."

"What's that about?" I ask, he looks at me and I flick my head towards the paper.

He sighs. "Vamps. Sometimes we're just too late." He peers down at the ground. Ashamed.

It's a touchy subject. So I back off. If anything, I most certainly am not a nosy person. Most of the time anyway.

"Is this gonna be it?" He asks and points at my candy.

"Yeah." I say not thinking twice.

I hand him the money. His hand grazes mine. I blush, then quickly walk towards the door. Ugh. My flip-flops make that embarrassing noise again, which makes me walk even faster.

The sunlight practically throws itself at me. Already two seconds outside and I am sweltering. I take a deep breath and put a hand to my chest. My heart beats erratically. Another deep breath and I look around. At first I don't see Popsicle, witch make my heart speed up even more. But then, I see his tail sticking out from underneath the bench.

"Popsicle." I call.

He scoots himself out from under the shade and trots over to me. Panting heavily with his pink tongue all the way out.

"Sorry boy, I don't have any water for you." I say sadly and pat his head.

My cell-phone vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out and look at the caller ID. It reads: Dennis Cell. I curse at the sky. Will this boy ever just stop? He's been calling me every day since I left school. Doesn't me not answering mean anything to him? I slam my phone back into my pocket. A dollar bill sticks to my hand as I pull it back out.

Damn.

Emily's stuff. I knew I was forgetting something.

With another loud string of profanities at the sky, I march right back into the store, leaving Popsicle pretty pissed.

"Miss me that much?"Seth chuckles when I reenter. I give him the ugly finger as I speed past the counter.

Now, what exactly did Emily need? For Pete's sake, I have the memory of a 90 year old women. Why would I have wrote it down?

It takes me five minutes. Five minutes, to remember. I grab the gallon of milk and push the fridge door shut, a little more forcefully then intended. I lug the milk around, looking for watermelons. Are watermelons even in season right now?

Yep. They're definitely in season. What lies before me..... It's not a watermelon. It's something twice the size of my head. In fact, it's the size of Seth's head. Hands down. That's pretty huge.

I set the gallon of milk down. Prop two of the watermelons against my chest. Yes, it looks funny and I can only imagine what Embry would be saying at my current quagmire, but if that's the only way to carry them without breaking my back and probably my legs, then this is the way I am going to do it.

I sigh and slowly bend over to grab the gallon of milk off the floor. Too bad I have like zippo muscle. How do mothers do it? How can they possible go to the grocery store, carry their fussy kids and the heavy watermelons without coming home with a broken back? Of course, they're probably smart enough to actually use those blue plastic carriers with the black handles. Guess I should have thought of that before I hefted everything up.

Inch by freaking inch, I slowly trudge my way over to the check out line. Seth is sitting on a stool flipping through a magazine, his feet on top of the counter.

He looks up and chuckles."You should have asked for help." He laughs, then stands up.

"Well, guess I'm not that simple." I stutter and flick my bangs out of my eyes.

Seth jumps over the counter. That cool way that only skilled boys can pull off.

He grabs both melons. I hear evil Embry singing in my head. _My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard._

Seth quickly checks everything out. Then taps his fingers on the counter nervously.

He flips his hair. "My shift's about to end. Let me help you carry this stuff back home." He says kindly.

"Sure." I mumble and shrug my shoulders.

~~~~~~Ten minutes later~~~~~

"Could it possibly get any hotter?" I whine as we casually walk down the side walk.

Without warning a large arm wraps itself around me. And I am hugged against a solid chest.

I let out a girlish squeal. "Let me go you big oaf." I yell causing him to hug me tighter.

He chuckles and tries to tickle me. I fight back, squirming and kicking. Tears stream down my face from laughing so hard. He continues to tickle me senseless.

"I'm melting. I'm melting." I cry out in mock hummer and put my hands up to surrendor.

Seth lets me go, then keeps walking. I straighten out my shirt and shorts, then run to catch up with him. He has both watermelons in each arm. Popsicle lopes behind me. I sneak up behind Seth and jump on his back. Obviously he knew I was coming. He spins me around a couple times and I squeeze hard onto his neck. After the dizzy spell is over, we continue walking. Well, he continues walking for me.

"Why are you so hot?" I ask putting my hand to his neck.

"Aww. You think I'm hot. I just might cry." He laughs. His laughter makes me shake too. I slap him on the shoulder.

"You know what I mean." I scoff.

"Werewolf. Remember." He states.

I roll my eyes. "Duh. What I mean is, why are werewolf's or shape shifters or what ever you call them, so hot?" I clear up.

He doesn't answer for a few seconds."It just happens right before we phase. Our temperature goes up really high." He pauses."Didn't your dad every tell you about this?" He questions.

"No. Jake doesn't talk about it much." I mumble and put my head down on his back.

After a couple minutes we're back at Emily's.

Seth lets me slide down off his back. I turn around and see Sophie sun tanning in a chair. I turn around and put my fingers to my lips to tell Seth to be quiet. I jog quietly over to the water hose, and turn it on. Then I uncoil it over to Sophie's sleeping body. I put my thumb in front of it, and let it spray wildly all over her.

She screams then jumps up, completely soaked. Both me and Seth look at each other calmly, then burst out laughing.

"You are so going to pay for this." She threatens. But I see the twinkle in her eyes. She's not really mad.

We all sit there laughing for a few minutes.

Sophie pushes her wet curls behind her face. "Story, your mom wanted to talk once you got back." She said.

I get up off the grass and wipe my ass off. Then I jump over the hose without tripping, and trot back inside. Popsicle fallows behind on his leash, happily nipping at my heels. Once inside, I let Poppy off his leash and run upstairs two steps at a time.

Mom is sitting on the floor Indian style, looking at one of Emily's old photo albums. I knock on the door and she looks up. Her bronze hair is pulled back in a pony tail, and she appears to be tired.

She clears her throat. "Hey kid. Come sit down next to me." She pats a spot on the floor.

"Is something wrong. Are you sick?" I ask once I'm on the floor.

"No, nothing's wrong." She sadly smiles.

She starts to talk but I interrupt her, "Are we leaving?" I stutter.

She holds up a hand to stop me. Then sighs and shakes her head.

"Okay, I'm just going to say it." She mumbles.

"Go on." I plead and push a loose peace of hair behind her pierced ear.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N- Yeah, I know it took forever to get this up. But always look on the bright side of life. The chapter was the longest I've written for this story. It's summer and I'll be updating more frequently. Just so you know, I love all of you reviewers, and I wish I could give something to each and every one of you. I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, but I like it. Any questions, comments?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Getting any faster? R&R!**

***Pictures of Story, Seth, Nessie, and Popsicle are on my profile! Also of some pictures for Claire's wedding.**

**Playlist- Do people even use this?**

**In my arms by Plumb**

**Piano Man by Billy Joel**

**Falling Slowly by The Frames**

* * *

**Story's POV-**

The words float through my head, through every nerve and every muscle. They burrow deep inside the processors of my brain. Curling tight, around all the possible conclusions. There, they fight to make a nest. I try to say that I heard her wrong. But there's not a way. The look she's giving me right now. I know that there's no hope that my ears could've possibly lied.

"You're pregnant." I play with the words on my lips. Trying to get a taste for them.

She shakes her head, almost sadly, as if each nod will seer my heart out. Then she averts her big brown eyes to Emily's ugly carpeted floor. I just stare at her for a few seconds. Honestly, I should be filled with pity. The right thing to do would be to grab her hand and hug her tight. I should try to comfort her and give her a proper congratulations. But...... I don't know if this is a good thing. I don't even know how I feel about it yet.

"How long? Have you told dad?" I whisper and clear my throat. For now, I'm going to postpone my thoughts on "it".

"Three months. Yeah, he knows." She mutters and then starts playing with the a lose string on the rug.

In all my life, in all my existence. Mom has never been the one afraid of me. I'd never been much afraid of her either, but she's always been the one standing tall, and looking down on me. For this moment. everything has twisted and contorted among itself. She's the child. I'm the parent ready with the scolding.

I hate being the parent. I hate being the bully. And now, I've made my decision. I absolutely _hate_ that abomination of a baby that grows at this very second inside of her. But like I said. in no way would I want to be the one that starts kicking and screaming and causing a fight. I don't want to be the mother and the daughter that never speaks to each other again either. Because she doesn't need that, not from me.

"Congratulations." I happily say to her and force a smile on my face. For once in my life, I will lie knowing that it honestly is the better way out.

She looks up at me slack jawed and shocked.

"You don't know how much that means to me." She says completely flabbergasted.

She leans over and hugs me. I roll my eyes. This is getting way too sappy for me. I awkwardly pat her back, trying not to pull away abruptly.

"I love you Story." She says with tears in her throat, still clinging to me.

"Love you too." I whisper. Because it's the truth. And about the only honest thing I'm telling her right now. I may hate the baby and wish it to never be born, but I still love the person that gave birth to me. Even though there are many times when I just want to rip her eyes out.

~~~~~~~sleepy time~~~~~~~~~~~

An alarm clock makes its presence known as it shrills from across the room on top of a dresser. I sigh deeply. Pissed that I had to get up this early in the morning. With a few seconds of huffing and puffing, I finally decide to go across the room and shut the evil thing up. You see, I had to put it a safe distance away from me. Most people can just put it on their nightstand. But no. It would be way too easy for me. I can shut them off in my sleep if they're that close.

Girlish squeals ring from downstairs, probably waking up the whole entire neighborhood. My head throbs. It's 5:30a.m. Don't they realize that most of the planet enjoys sleeping late on a Saturday?

The air smells of biscuits and gravy. My stomach grumbles. I grab a robe and a slip into a pair of house shoes. With one glance in the dresser mirror at my reflection, I shrug my shoulders, _meh_, my messy looks pretty sheik.

I skip down the stairs and traipse into the kitchen. There's about twenty older women crammed into the kitchen. Nobody even says "Good morning" to me. In fact, they don't even notice as I spoon myself some gravy and pour it over my biscuits. Then I move and take a seat over at the farthest part of the kitchen away from all the chaos.

They're all just gushing and crowding around Claire. Claire doesn't seem to be getting any sort of cold feet what so ever. She happily twirls her ring on her finger and gazes at it._ Probably disappointed that it's not a bigger diamond._ To me Claire seemed to be sort of stuck up and kind of bitchy. But that's just me. And anyway it's not like I'm mean to her or anything like that.

"Claire, hurry up and finish eating. Your hair appointment's in twenty minutes. We're going to be a little late." Emily yells over the crowd of women.

"There you are Story. Kim's baby needs her diaper changed." Emily says to me and hands me the snotty baby in her hands.

And so it begins. Story: the official maid.

~~~~~~~~ Six hours later~~~~~~~~

The church is beautiful. It is fairly small on the outside, but huge on the inside. It looks like it's been hit with an attack of purple roses. Flowers cover the place, mostly all different varieties of purple, but a few white flowers mixed in. People are everywhere and buddy I mean, everywhere. They all vary from senior citizens to infants. Everyone's still chatting. I look at the time on my phone. The wedding was supposed to start ten minutes ago. Wonder what's happened. Somewhere in the midst of sitting, I get sandwiched between two twin, nine year old boys who won't stop fidgeting. Their mom looks over at me, and mouths the word _sorry_.

Then, the preacher walks up to his post and three boys follow. Embry is Quil's best man. Then there's Sam and a guy that I don't remember ever seeing before. He has the same build stature but unlike the rest of the men, he has black hair down to about his shoulders. Everyone suddenly stops talking. Bagpipes start playing the wedding march and everyone's heads turn around to get a good look at the bridesmaids.

Two of them that come aren't even remotely familiar. They must be Claire's friends. I watch as the blond and light brunette girls line up on the stairs, in their dark purple dresses. Then comes the maid of honer, which is a tall, busty women that looks like she's related to Claire. With the same long nose and wide lips she is probably her sister.

My stomach growls and one of the twin boys stifles a laugh at me. I glare at him, _it's not my fault I got taken away from breakfast._

Everyone stands up as Claire enters. Both of the little boys stay seated. I lean down and whisper for them to stand. They grunt then actually obey me. I get a good look at Quil's face right as Claire enters. Something I like to do at weddings. His eyes are filled with so much love and compassion. That's when I decide that they're perfect for each other. I've heard the way she talks about him, in a way that sounds way too romantic for me, and makes me want to gag. But it really is love. And he's pretty broke so it sure isn't a matter of her wanting his money. There just isn't any.

Nobody says anything. But you can tell everyone's thinking it.....Claire looks so beautiful. Her smooth white dress flows behind her perfectly. At her waist line, there's a light purple ribbon that matches the bridesmaid dresses. Her hair flows down her back in smooth curls. At the top she wears a glittery crown. And it doesn't look like something you might win out of a quarter machine.

The ceremony goes on flawlessly. Quil and Claire do the standard vows, only tripping over their words every now and then because of their tears. And only then they laugh it off. I smile. They really are perfect for each other. Even if I'm not all that fond of Claire.

The preacher announces to Quil that he may kiss the bride. There kiss is tender and sweet, but lasts a little longer than needed or probably intended. I cover both twins eyes and they get all fussy, saying that this was nothing. And that their parents let them see R rated movies all the time. I roll my eyes, because I very highly doubt this.

To end the show, Quil dips Claire. Apparently she didn't expect it 'cause I distinctly heard her gasp.

Everyone starts applauding and most people stand up. Then everyone come's together into a huge cluster, trying to get a word in to the groom and bride. Everything gets a million times louder than it was. I try to slink through the crowd without bumping into anyone, but it's kind of hard.

"Hey everyone! We're heading down to First Beach for the reception!" A man yells at the head of the crowd.

~~~~~~thirty minutes later~~~~~~

It's raining. Quite harshly actually. But luckily Claire was prepared and had bought three big white tents to put on the beach. The past ten minutes I've been sitting on a chair eating something that sends a strong tang of fish up my nose. About five guys have already asked me to dance, I would always come up with some lame excuse not to. Megan, my best friend used to sneak me out to a few night clubs every now and then. Tons of hot guys would ask me to dance, a lot of time's I would make something up to get out of it. Later on Megan would get made at me, saying that I was a nock out and should use it to my advantage. Anyway, that's where I get all of the practice.

A drip of sauce falls on my dress. I dip a napkin in some water, and try to rub it off. Thank God, it was on a dark spot. Alice can't kill me if she doesn't notice when I get back home.

Embry spots me, waves and walks over. "You do know that you're eating Sushi right?" He asks curiously and runs a hand through his spiked hair.

"So that's what that is." I mumble and throw the piece of raw meat behind my back. Hopefully it didn't land in some women's wig.

"Now everyone, please clear the dance floor for our bride and groom." A plump women announces from the stage. Both me and Embry look up.

I get up off my chair and move through a few more people to get a closer look. Quil and Claire are gracefully walking onto the dance floor. Claire's dress flows beautifully against her figure, accentuating every curve. The DJ starts playing a familiar song. I vaguely remember hearing it on that Tarzan movie from when I was little. But Claire and Quil are no gorilla and wild boy, they look so gorgeously put together, as Claire leans her head against Quil's chest.

A few more minutes later the song comes to a stop and the couple walks off the floor. A few people have tears in there eyes, including Claire's parents.

Mom and Dad are sitting with Emily and her gang at a close by table and I rush over to them.

"Could you have picked a dress any shorter?" My mom assesses my outfit.

I huff a sigh. "I could swear it was longer the last time I tried it on." I grumble to no one in particular.

Around the corner of my eye, Seth is dancing with that tall busty maid of honer. My first thought is she's pretty. Then before I can even comprehend, I git hit with a dose of full case jealousy. Look at her over there, just flaunting herself like that.

My mom looks to me then to Seth and the girl. She smiles cheekily, then pats my hand.

Now that I look twice, Seth looks downright miserable. He kinda appears to be pushing her away. I laugh, then walk over and plop myself down in another chair. I grab a drink that's just randomly on the table. It taste good, kind of different. My nose burns with fire as I gulp the drink down and chew on the ice.

I don't know if it was the drink, or if it was just an adrenalin rush. But the next thing I know, I'm getting all brave and heading up to Seth and evil busty women. At this point I don't exactly have a plan. What I want to do is punch her. Almost as a coincidence, I decided to wear a butt load of rings today. Makes the hurt, so much worse.

When I get about a foot away, I completely chicken out. Before I can get away though, someone grabs my arm. I gulp.

"Story!" A deep husky voice calls.

Already knowing that it's Seth, I turn around. He smiles at me. Mother of God. Would he stop doing that? My legs already feel slightly weak as it is.

Busty girl saunters over to stand next to Seth. She grabs his arm and tries to pull him back to the dance floor.

She huffs."Come on Baby, I love this song." She says in a very nasally but whiny voice. Once when I was five, I went through this phase. For two months, I had a clothes pin clipped to my nose. It's scary how much she sounds like I did.

I stifle a laugh, trying not to be rude, then smooth out my dress. Seth ignores the girl.

Seth moves closer to me."Bunny- boo, I just love you so much. I think our wedding should be right here on the beach." He says longingly to me and grabs my hand.

Giant man say what?? I cough, and look around my shoulder to see if he is talking to some one else. Nope. Busty girl appears to be just as shocked as I am. Her mouth is all twisted up.

Seth winks at me. Only then do I realize what he is trying to do. Guess busty girl hasn't left his side all morning. Well, if that's how he wants to do it, then let the games begin.

I try to pull off a cheesy smile."Yeah, I love you so much that it just hurts sometimes. Anywhere would be perfect for us to get married, as long as it's with you." I gush, trying to sound dramatic.

Busty girl crosses her arms and looks me up and down. Checking for any threat. She smiles cheekily at me, though her eyes are filled with dark hatred.

She looks at Seth."You could have told me you had a girlfriend." She happily states. Then jokingly pokes him in the shoulder. But you can tell she's fighting to not show her deep dark anger that boils inside.

I cough."Fiance, actually." I say proudly and hold out my glittering hand. Like I said. You can never wear too many rings.

"Oh wow." She mumbles then plasters another fake smile on her face. "Well congratulations! Let me get a picture for the happy couple!" She says through her teeth and pulls a tiny silver camera out of her purse.

I wonder.... maybe if you pull at her hair just a little it would be a wig, because surely she's actually blond. You'd think she'd just leave without causing more trouble. But of course, with my luck, why would she?

"Okay! Get close!" She cheers and puts the camera to her face.

Seth grabs my waist without even giving a warning. I sort of get smashed into the side of his chest. The music blares. Trying not to think about the tingles and butterflies that practically overwhelm me, I quickly force a smile on my face.

"You know what. I've got an even better idea! Why don't you to give each other a kiss while I take the picture." She said.

That's it, too far. The insane booby lady has just taken it way, way too far. Uh uh, no way. But currently speech fails me. My brain can't produce normal words and send them out my mouth. Seth looks over to me and shrugs. He leans closer. My legs won't back away, no matter how much I tell them to. I would totally rather just have her hang around him all the time than do this. Well maybe not really, but I don't want to kiss him. Not like this at least. Not in front of all these people. NO WAY.

Finally beginning to function properly, I come up with a plan. Leaning forward just an inch away I suddenly gasp.

"Shit. My contact fell out." I whine, then hold my eye to make it look more realistic.

It makes it really easy, my knees are already shaking, I crouch down on the floor in search of the fake contact. My red dress is annoyingly short so I keep my thighs close together, carefully not revealing anything to the little old lady that is curiously watching me from her wheel chair at the edge. People are dancing everywhere. They try not to trip over me as I crawl under their legs to try to escape Seth and scary boob girl. I tunnel my way through and I try to get to an opening so I can stand up.

"Excuse me!" I yell, refusing to be rude.

It takes forever to get off the dance floor. Oddly enough, my knees don't even ache at all. I rise up. Leah stands above me. Her arms crossed. I blush and smile, trying to appear innocent.

"I knew you were insane the moment I laid eyes on you." She sneers and flicks her pin straight black hair behind her back.

"As I knew you were a bitch the moment I laid eyes on you." I reply darkly and try to walk past her.

She scoffs, and grabs my arm. "I didn't mean it that way" She said suddenly.

"What?" I say completely shocked.

"Listen, I'm only going to say this once, so listen close.-" She pauses."- I think you're pretty cool." She deadpanned. For the first time since I've known Leah, her face softens up and she gives me a genuine wholehearted smile.

"Really?" I laugh.

"Don't make me say it twice." She mutters and looks down.

"I won't."

"And it's not like...like I want to be your friend or anything, 'cause I'm just letting you know that you don't have to hate me like everyone else does. You don't have to be sorry for me either... Because I don't want your charity." She stumbles and rolls her heavy made up eyes.

"Just admit it Leah, you need a friend." I tease and poke her shoulder.

"I have plenty." She says back sarcastically and pushes my arm away.

"Who, your mom?" I laugh and cross my arms.

She blushes."Okay fine, I admit it. God, it's like kindergarten all over again......Story, will you be my friend?" She tries to say with a straight face.

I laugh. "Of course, I would just love to be your friends Leah." I gush loudly.

"Shh, I don't want anyone to tease me." She whispers.

We stand there awkwardly for a few minutes and watch as people dance around, some acting highly stupid. It's funny because, around here, no one really cares if you can't dance. Everyone's just grateful to be having a lot of fun and being around other people.

At the entrance of the tent stands a blond haired boy with big green eyes. He appears to be about my age. And he seems like he might be looking for someone. Leah fallows the direction of my gaze. She gasps, then makes a very strange expression, like some invisible person just hit her in the gut.

Then in the blink of an eye she's gone. No longer standing next to me. I scan around the tent for her, but it's like she just banished from existence.

"Hey," Seth says as he walks up to me.

I smile. "Did you finally get rid of the "she devil"?" I ask and giggle.

"Yeah, it took some hard work, had to make this whole story up about having horrible, nasty bowel problems." He chuckles. "The look on her face was priceless." He gives me a _you-should-have-seen-it_ face.

"So, I saw you and Leah talking. She give you any trouble? Because if she did I can give her a man to man talk when we get home." He says seriously.

"No, she was nice. Honestly, I think Leah's heart is starting to become thawed out." I say truthfully.

A really fast paced song ends. The DJ announces that he's going to cool things off a bit. An older women on the dace floor gives a loud boo and stalks off the wooden floor.

Seth starts shuffling around on his feet, a hint of a flush appears on his dark cheeks. But then again that could be just the lighting. He hesitates, opens his mouth, closes it, then repeats the whole process over again. A battle is raging inside. He looks like he wants to say something.

"Dude stop with the fish face. You're starting to embarrass me." I say and flick my bangs back.

"Are you always this rude?" He asks, testing me.

"Are you always this nervous?" I reply sarcastically, avoiding his question.

"Do you want to dance?" He rushes out unexpectedly and raises a dark eyebrow.

"Did it take you this whole time to ask me that?" I joke.

"Are we going to keep asking questions?" He continues.

"I don't know, we were starting on a whole new record." I laugh.

Unexpectedly, Seth wraps a warm hand around my waist and leads me to the shiny dance floor.

"Do you dance?" He asks as the DJ searches for a new song.

I sigh."Are you kidding. I have been dancing with guys since I hit puberty." I scoff teasingly and flip my hair behind my back.

"That's good, most girls would whine that they can't dance." He says.

"Well, I'm not most girls, now am I?" I say trying to be mysteries.

He shrugs and chuckles. "No. Guess not." He laughs.

Seth tenderly puts both hands around my waist. I reach up and put mine on his shoulders. Surprisingly, he's not scary tall compared to me. It's just right. Weird, how when I first got here, he seemed to be a giant compared to me. It must be that I've never been this close to him. Yeah, that's it. I tell myself.

**A/N: Start listening to Falling Slowly by The Frames-Highly advised. Back to the story....**

A soft guitar starts playing and a deep voice harmonizes with it. It's a song that I've never heard before.

Naturally, me and Seth start swaying in time with the music. My black gladiator heals softly click against the floor.

Seth looks down at me. Beautiful is not a word I usually use for guys, but honestly Seth is the most beautiful creature I've ever known in my life. I mean, yeah, most of my family are vampires, but Seth's beauty is different, more hard to figure out.

"You're really beautiful Story." Seth whispers and blushes a deep scarlet red.

"I was thinking the same thing about you." I stutter and laugh.

"You know what they say......" He starts and takes my small hand into his own.

"Great minds think alike." I finish.

I realize that I've been here for about six days. Almost a week, but already, I feel so incredibly close to Seth. He just radiates this truthfulness, that most people don't or can't possibly hold. There are time's when I just want to hit him. But oddly, this makes me like him even more. He just radiates so much happiness. Most of the guys in La Push do, but for some reason Seth always stands out compared to them. I'm not going to be cheesy and say that I love him, because sadly, I don't. Love takes time, it starts as something small and innocent, then grows into a beautiful emotion.

Love is giving someone the power to destroy you, and trusting them not to.

When you love someone, you want nothing more than for them to be really happy- no matter what it takes because their needs come before your own.

You look down on everybody else because you think that they can't possibly feel what you're feeling.

It's when they're the last thing you think about before you go to sleep- and when they're the first thing you think of when you wake up.

Love is that moment you hear the phone ring and you just know that it is them and your heart drops..... or it feels like it does.

Love is stronger than just a crush or fondness for someone. To say that I love Seth would be something deeper and more meaningful than what I feel for him right now.

Only once have I been in love. And I know the great power it holds, and also how much destruction it can cause. The last time I was in love, the person died. Don't get me wrong, I'm not afraid of being in love again. It's just not the right moment.

Seth pulls me even closer to him. I decide that it's time to show him just how much I really like him. He delicately puts his hand to my face. I breath in his scent._ I'm back at home. Laying down on my porch swing, just got back from playing in the dirt, sweaty but musky._ Under his cologne, he smells like the earth.

Instead of him being the one to kiss me. I close the distance between us, and weakly plant my lips to his. He wraps his muscular arms softly around me. I wait for a second, then he kisses me back, stronger. Sadly, I don't see any fireworks, unlike the fairy tales, that's never happened when I kissed a guy. But it's like those stupid tingles that I always hate when I touch him, blowing up inside me.

Just like the song says, I could be falling slowly, but it's just going to take some time to know.

Though, I don't know if there's much time left.

* * *

**A/N- Umm, there's not much to say. Oddly enough, I really liked this chapter. It was slightly cheesy, but eh, cheese taste good. Quil and Claire's wedding song was You'll be in my heart by Phil Collins. **

**Review, please, I beg of you. Just kidding, I'll love you anyway.**

**How'd everyone like the first New Moon commercial??**

**Rock on! \m/**


End file.
